


The Jerk

by LEYTON_NALEY



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEYTON_NALEY/pseuds/LEYTON_NALEY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: He has a rule about sleeping with the same woman more than once. It doesn't take him long to figure out that she's no ordinary woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of a song by Electric Guest. The lyrics definitely apply to this story to an extent, so please give it a listen. It completely inspired the making of this fic.

It was just another ordinary Saturday night for Oliver Queen. He was currently scanning the lower level as he leaned out against the upper deck of the club he was in, searching for the woman who'd occupy him for the night.

He was never big on relationships, he never has been. He tried to do the whole dating thing once, but he learned quickly that he was bad at everything except for sex. No, sex he knew he was good at. And with his looks, it wasn't hard to come by. It was almost boring how easy it was for him to get a girl to go home with him for the night. Normally, all it took was a simple drink and a couple dirty words.

After years of doing nothing more than taking a girl home for the night for some equally satisfying sex, he began to form a sort of pattern. Once he had his victim chosen, he took her back to his place, explained to her that he wasn't looking for anything serious or extending past this one night (which was the gentlemanly thing to do since it made his intentions clear and still gave her a chance to back out- they never did), slept with her, waited for her to get her things together before leaving, and then went right to sleep.

It was easy, this pattern of his. Uncomplicated and smooth. Girls never backed out of a night with him, even when he made it clear he wasn't looking for anything else. Sure, he still got those women every once in a while who tried to call or run into him 'by coincidence' for more of his time, but he never gave it to them.

He was serious about not having sex with the same girl more than once. No repeats. He followed his pattern and stuck to his rules because they were what got him the best outcomes. Straying off of this road would lead him onto uncharted territories, and he wasn't feeling adventurous.

So, as he gazed out over the deck, his eyes drifted from girl to girl, the glass of scotch he was nursing doing its job to ease his nerves. The calmer he felt, the easier time he had convincing whatever girl he happened to like for the night that he wasn't a piece of trash.

He was just about to settle on a brunette by the dance floor, when a flash of blonde caught his eye. Entering the club was a woman who, despite how far apart he was from her, he could tell was gorgeous. She had on a gold dress that hugged her curves and sucked him in instantly. Even if this woman wouldn't give him more than a second of her time, he needed to get nearer to her.

He took the steps down two at a time, keeping his eyes on her throughout his whole journey. She took a seat at the bar, ordering herself a drink. Oliver noticed the empty seat to her right and made his way towards it, not caring who he had to push over to get there.

He was still a few feet away, and he could already feel his palms sweating as he took in how absolutely stunning this woman was. She looked like something out of a movie. She didn't belong in that dirty club. Not surrounded by the sleazy guys and easy women. She was... unreal. Everything about her. From her golden hair, to her stilettos.

When he finally reached the open seat, she'd already been handed her drink. He watched, fascinated, as her red painted lips wrapped around the small straw and sucked. He took in a fast breath, setting his scotch down on the bar top and facing forward. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he wasn't sure he knew what he was going to say exactly.

That was a first.

"How's the drink?" he heard the bartender ask her, and Oliver took a sip of his scotch, awaiting her reply.

"Perfect, thank you," she said, her voice sounding just as good as the rest of her looked.

Without wasting another second where just any other guy could see this goddess of a woman and attempt the same thing he wanted to, Oliver turned in his seat, facing her now. She caught his movement from the corner of her eye, and glanced over at him, startled.

"Hi," he greeted, in that breathy voice he used when he was nervous.

She looked him over, her lips tugging upwards a little as if she liked what she saw, or in the very least, found him amusing. "Hello."

He smiled, inching forward just a little. "How's your night going?"

"It's alright. I've never been to this club before. A friend recommended it to me, so I thought I'd check it out," she responded, oblivious to how mesmerized he was by the sheer beauty in what all she was doing was talking. "Is this your first time here?"

"Me? No," he answered. "I come here a lot. I'm friends with the manager, so I get free drinks." He realized what he'd said, and tried to explain himself before she got the wrong idea. "I'm not like, an alcoholic or anything. This is actually my first drink. I just like that if I do decide to come here, I don't need to worry about bringing my wallet. Which I did. Of course I did. In case of an emergency or if I needed to purchase anything. Like another drink... for somebody else." She burst into laughter at his uncharacteristic ramble and he clenched his jaw, wanting to punch himself with how uncool he'd sounded. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "I just started on this one, but thanks for the offer."

"How about when you finish that one?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to be good after this one," she declined, making his skin heat with the embarrassment and unfamiliar feeling of being rejected.

Oliver told himself he shouldn't be surprised. He had to strike out at some point. And since this was very likely the sexiest woman he had ever seen, he knew to expect nothing more than a polite conversation that ended in him taking home second best. Which compared to her, would mean a _huge_ settlement.

He stood up, folding his lips together as he tried to pull whatever was left of his dignity off the ground. "Okay, well I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I hope you have a good night. Bye."

He felt a hand land on his arm and stopped, his heart leaping into his throat at not only her touch, but the fact that she wanted him to stay. He was already walking away from her, but she'd stopped him. Turning to face her, he tried not to let show how flustered he was.

"I wasn't telling you not to buy me another drink because I didn't want to hang out with you any longer. I was telling you not to buy me another drink because I want us to hang out somewhere else, preferably alone, and preferably without clothes."

His throat contracted as it dried up and his words got jammed there. He felt his body go rigid, sure he'd been slipped something because in no world had this woman just told him that sentence. It was something from out of his wildest fantasy. She smiled as he presumably made it clear just how shocked he was, her tongue wetting her bottom lip almost as if to really give him that heart attack he was nearing.

"If you don't say something soon, I'm going to have to awkwardly walk away and hope you didn't have a seizure or something else medically important," she joked, making the blood rush through his veins again as he came back to himself.

He hung his head in a laugh, rubbing a hand over his face. "No, it's- I'm fine. Really, I am. I was just a little... caught off guard. It's just that you're... you're so..." He cleared his throat, giving her a tight smile as he finally decided that saying as little words as possible was the way to go. "Your place or mine?"

She laughed again, his ears delighting at the sound. "Your place is fine. I'll follow behind you in my car."

"Okay," he agreed, letting out a small breath of air at how unbelievably lucky he was at this moment to have the hottest girl he'd ever seen telling him how she planned to get to his place, where she was going to have sex with him. "I'm Oliver, by the way."

She smiled, hopping off of the bar stool she'd been occupying, and said, "I'm Felicity."

Then she was heading back right the way she'd just entered the club from, and Oliver had to remember he was the one who was supposed to be leading here. He was only struggling with trying to get his mojo back because this woman had completely stolen it with just how confident and beautiful she was. He stepped outside, catching glimpse of her as she got into her tiny car.

He nearly dashed over to his own car, which sat on the other end of the parking lot. He kept glancing over at her, just to make sure she was still there and that she hadn't left yet. Once he realized she really wasn't going anywhere without him, he backed out of the spot, leaving the parking lot, and heading towards his place.

The drive was short, which was yet another reason he loved going to that club. That meant he didn't have to wait long before he got to see her again, when he could refresh his memory on just how breathtaking she was. He parked his car along the side so that she could take the driveway, and was out of his car before she could even turn onto his street.

His hands fumbled with his keys as he attempted to unlock his door. He saw her pull into his driveway from his peripheral vision, and finally got that door open by the time she was stepping out of her car. He held it open for her as she walked inside, shutting it behind him. He watched as she took in his place, trying to get back some semblance of self control.

"Nice place," she commented, looking over her shoulder at him. "Where's the bedroom?"

He nearly choked, but covered it up with a chuckle, unable to handle how staggering she was. "Don't you, um, want a drink first? I have a lot of liquor here." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "And once again, I am not an alcoholic. I just happen to keep a lot of booze at my place. I have parties here sometimes. My friends come over. I can assure you I drink a normal amount."

She laughed again, which got him to crack a smile despite himself. "I'm good on the alcohol. You should have a drink though. If you want to, I mean. You seem a little jittery."

He felt as though his entire world had just collapsed as she solidified what he'd been worried about from the moment he first saw her. She could tell that he was off his game, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was giving her the impression that he was some loser who wasn't used to attractive women sleeping with him. He was Oliver Queen.

Oliver _freaking_ Queen.

He didn't get nervous when it came to women, and he didn't get nervous at all when it came to sex. He clenched his jaw, tempted to pour himself a glass of scotch, but deciding that he needed to suck this up sober if he was ever going to feel normal again. Suddenly, he felt his old self returning, his confidence coming back in strides, making him square out his shoulders and straighten his back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his gaze piercing her now so that she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "I wasn't feeling myself. I didn't mean to come off as jittery."

"You're fine," she assured, no longer meeting his gaze.

His confidence grew even more. "Let me show you where the bedroom is."

She nodded feebly, and he guided her towards his room, passed the guest room he used with all the other women. For some reason, he thought it would be better to have her in his real bedroom, where he never took anyone else. He told himself it was because being surrounded by all of his things would center him some more, but he couldn't help but feel like there was more to it than that.

"Here it is," he said, opening the door, and letting her inside.

She glanced around, turning back to look at him. "And where do you keep the condoms?" He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise, but only because of how straightforward she was. "What? I don't even know you. I'm not taking any risks."

"No, you're right," he quickly assured, going over to the nightstand by the side of his bed and pulling one out. "They're right here."

"Good. Now-"

Oliver cut her off by kissing her, because he knew she was about to initiate yet another thing, and he thought it was about damn time he got the upper hand for once. He felt her gasp of surprise against his mouth, but all he could focus on was how soft and full her lips were against his, and how amazing it felt to be kissing her. His hands settled at her waist, pulling her hips against his, reveling in the feeling of being so close to this woman.

What felt even better, was when she started kissing him back, her lips moving against his, seeming to be perfectly in sync. She wrapped her hands around his neck, gently scraping her nails over the short hair there. The kiss heated quickly when he pressed his tongue along her bottom lip, feeling her open her mouth to him so that his lips would burn with eagerness for more.

He felt every single touch form her, whether it was her palms pressing into his chest, or her fingertips working to get his shirt undone. His hands started to do their own exploring as well, finding the zipper of her dress and bringing it down. Their actions were so hurried and rushed, that he couldn't keep up with what was happening. Her mouth was able to move so quickly against his own, he really couldn't even begin to process how she somehow was getting him naked.

He pulled away for air, his chest heaving as he stared down into her lust-filled eyes. He wanted to curse at how attractive she was, especially with her lips so swollen from kissing him. She was breathing heavily too, and her hands only kept moving, shoving his shirt down and off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. Her eyes left his to run over his newly exposed torso, and he noticed the way her tongue traced over her bottom lip.

"I should probably tell you," he began, trying hard not to focus on how tight his pants were at the moment, "that I'm not looking for anything serious."

She snickered, shaking her head. "Of course you wait until I'm already half-way through shredding your clothes off to tell me that."

His heart dropped as he stared at her, panic filling him. Oh no. She couldn't be looking for something serious, could she? If so, then this whole night was ruined, and he'd been the one to screw it all up. Why couldn't he have just left it alone? Now the hottest woman he'd ever seen was going to walk away all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, uh, were you, um," he stuttered, feeling his mind race with anything that could get her to finish what they'd started.

She placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, and he shut up instantly. "Relax," she chuckled. "I'm not looking for anything serious either. I went home with the first guy who hit on me. Clearly, I've set the bar low for myself."

He almost smiled at the fact that his opportunity hadn't passed, but he was a little more concerned by the fact that she thought that getting him was setting the bar low. "Trust me, sweetheart," he murmured, pulling her in closer, "Getting me is _not_ setting the bar low."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

His confidence was deterred none since he knew that she was in with him now, and there was no going back. "That's because I am. You're going to leave this place feeling the most satisfied you've ever felt."

He was making pretty big promises for a guy who was ready to cum in his pants just from looking at her, but he couldn't help himself. If he didn't completely rock this girl's world, then he was going to hate himself forever.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

He smirked. "I've been called worse, believe it or not."

"I believe it."

There was nothing else to be said, and so they stopped talking. He tugged her dress down her shoulders, and she stepped the rest of the way out of it. His mouth dried at the sight of her in just her underwear, but she didn't give him enough time to gawk before she was busting open his pants. He helped her pull them off of him, feeling instant relief when the tightness disappeared.

He didn't even have a second to breathe before her hand was reaching into his boxers, wrapping around his hard cock, and stroking with a purpose. His lips parted and his eyes fluttered, the pad of her thumb rubbing over the slit at the top and smearing his pre-cum around.

"Fuck," he gasped, gritting his teeth.

"You're really fucking hard," she whispered, almost sounding shocked by the state she'd put him in.

He was reminded that he had a mind to blow, and pulled her off of him, quickly unfastening her bra, and drinking in her bare chest. Her skin was so unmarked and pure. The more he saw of her, the more he was convinced that she was unreal. His hands palmed her breasts, and she sighed in content, letting him take his feel.

"You are something else," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Enough talking already," she said, stripping off her panties and reaching down to tug off his boxers.

His erection sprang free, and she didn't waste a second, reaching for the condom he'd taken out, and rolling it onto him. Then she pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him, and kissing him again. He flipped them over so that he was on top, feeling himself rub against her in the process, and biting down on her lip. He positioned himself at her entrance, looking down at her as she gazed back up, her eyes hooded.

Then, with more sureness than he ever had, he pushed into her, feeling a sudden nagging in his head. He almost paused to figure out what it was, but his body had a mind of its own at this point. She felt so fucking good, better than anyone else he'd ever been with. She was so tight and wet around him, and he slid in almost too easily.

His brain raced with thoughts of a million different things, all involving her. One single thought lingered in his mind just briefly, but it was enough to make him pause. Being around her, feeling her surrounding him like that, almost felt... right. Not just right, like how sex normally feels. But right, like this was meant to be. He swallowed and looked down at her, but her gaze was unreadable as she stared back, her lips parted with whatever was on her mind.

"You, um, okay?" he asked, his voice low and raspy.

Her pupils dilated at the sound of his voice, which he was sure only made him harder. "Yeah," she whispered, licking her lips. "I'm fine."

He nodded, taking that as his cue to keep on going. Pushing past whatever it was he'd felt, he picked up pace, entering her at a rapid rate, feeling her fall to pieces in his arms as he did just what he promised her he would. Her nails dug into his back, and he only let that spur him on, driven by the clear pleasure he saw forming from his actions.

"Oh... Oh, god," she moaned, running a hand through her hair and bunching it up. "Yes, just like that."

"Fuck, you feel so..." he groaned, feeling his eyes roll back as she tightened purposefully around him. " _Dammit_."

He took hold of her right leg, bending it forward so that he could penetrate her deeper. She moaned even louder, grabbing at his neck now, forcing him to put effort into keeping his head up, just because the thought of not staring at her face seemed like the most stupid thing he could do. He pushed into her hard, watching as she arched into him, her nipples pressing into his chest.

"Fuck, Oliver," she moaned, saying his name like he'd never heard it before.

It made his skin itch to hear her say it again. It made him almost come right that instant, just because of how sexy and right it'd sounded. It made him want to make her say it until it was the only name and only word she knew. He repeated the action, hoping for the same result. Instead, he brushed over her G-spot and got something even better.

"Oliver! Holy... fuck me, Oliver," she cursed, rolling her hips onto his, making him hit it again and again. "Yes, yes, yes."

"God, you're so beautiful," he said, feeling the words slip out of his mouth before he could even think of what they were.

But he didn't care. He didn't have time to worry about his filter when he was too busy focusing on the woman underneath him. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and exposing her neck. Almost instinctively, he leaned down, pressing his lips into the tender skin. She hissed when his teeth grazed over her, and he trailed his mouth all the way back up to hers.

When their lips met again, their tongues came out to brush against each other's immediately. He sighed into her mouth when she curled her tongue around his, his head spinning with how in sync they were not only in kissing, but in having sex as well.

"I'm close," she gasped, pulling away.

He nodded, feeling dizzy from kissing her, but refusing to stop. "Okay, good. Me too."

She nodded back, kissing him again, which was starting to feel more natural by the second. "Need me to..." They kept kissing, and he took some pride in the fact that she couldn't even finish a sentence without needing to kiss him again. "...touch myself?"

He shook his head, reaching between them and finding her clit. "No," he assured, watching as she writhed underneath him at the contact. "I got you."

Effortlessly, he rubbed her clit, and within seconds, she was calling out his name again, repeating it over and over, making it _so_ much worth it. She came with a shout, clutching onto him, and tightening around his cock. He groaned, thrusting in a few more times before letting go himself. His whole body shook with his release as he had one of the strongest orgasms he could remember.

He collapsed against her chest, breathing heavily as he tried to think rational thoughts again. Her breathing was just as shallow, and she kept shaking her head back and forth, almost as if she couldn't believe that he'd done exactly as he'd said.

"How was that?" he huffed, looking up but not moving his head any.

She let out a breath of air. "Fucking great."

"For me too," he admitted, using the last of his strength to haul himself off of her and onto the mattress. He stood up to dispose of the condom, returning back to the bed to get ready for a good night's rest. She was already redressing, nearly done by the time he walked back in. He crawled underneath his blankets anyways, watching her finish putting on her clothes.

She sat down on the edge of his bed to put on her heals, standing up to fix her hair in his mirror. It was already too late to do that. She had total sex hair, and he was proud of that. When she gave up, he was amused, and she made her way to his door, pausing with her hand on the doorknob to face him again.

"Really? That's it?" she questioned, and he furrowed his brows, sitting up. "I mean, I know you said you didn't want anything serious, but you don't even want my number? We could do this again sometime."

Oliver felt that panic fill his chest whenever the idea of breaking one of his rules was near. He wanted to see her again. Hell, he wanted to with everything in him. But that would be breaking his own rules, which were the only thing he had going for him. He would have to stick to them if he was ever expected to keep going on about this carefree lifestyle.

"I don't do repeats," he said, watching as she eventually nodded, walking away without another word.

Never before, had he felt like such a jerk.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest in this story! Here's another chapter!

Later on that week, Oliver met Tommy for drinks. Him and his best friend liked to get together once or twice a week to just hang out and hit on women together. Oliver had yet to tell Tommy about his encounter with Felicity, because she was something he needed to talk about in person, not over the phone.

Oliver would be lying if he said his biggest regret was not getting her number that night. He couldn't get her out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. All he could do was keep picturing her with back arching, or her teeth grazing her lower lip, or her hands clawing at his back. He couldn't say how many times he'd gotten off to the memory of it.

She was in his head like no other girl had been before. And he didn't know if that had more to do with the fact that she was the most stunning woman he'd ever seen, or that she was the most stunning woman he'd ever met.

Shaking his head, Oliver took back a swig of his beer, setting it down to find Tommy looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" he pressed, and Oliver gave him a look. "Dude, I can tell you have something on your mind. Just spill already."

He sighed. "I don't exactly know how to explain it, Tommy. Last Saturday, I went to Club Zero looking for someone to take home like I normally do. Only this time, I met a woman who was anything but normal. She made me lose my cool, and I could barely keep up with her half the time. The sex was incredible, and afterwards, she offered me her number. Not so that we could go on a date or anything, but so that we could have sex again."

"But you don't do repeats," Tommy stated.

Oliver nodded. "Exactly, which was what I told her. Then she walked away, and I haven't been able to get her out of my head since. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't know anything about her. Saturday was her first time at the club, and I doubt she's going to come back after what I did to her."

"Have you tried sleeping with anyone else? Maybe you just need get laid again," Tommy suggested.

"I haven't had the time to get laid. That's effort I can't be putting in right now."

Tommy nodded, understanding. "Well, luckily for you, the woman at the other end of the bar has been eyeing you since you got here, and something's telling me there will be no effort required on your end to show her a good time."

Oliver looked over towards where Tommy had said, and sure enough there was a woman staring at him, giving him a subtle wave when she saw him looking back. Oliver gave her a smile, feeling anything but interested in going up to her, but knowing Tommy's idea was worth a shot. If getting laid was what got Felicity out of his head, then he was ready to give it a try.

He stood up, walking over to the woman. She smiled at him and he leaned against the bar top, sticking to his normal routine of picking up a girl. He offered to buy her a drink, she accepted, they chatted some, and then she was in his car. Tommy had left, texting him a good luck message before doing so. Oliver knew he was probably going to go off on his own and find someone to occupy himself with.

The woman in his car - her name was Kate, he thought he remembered her mentioning- started kissing him before he could even get the engine started, which caught him by surprise, but didn't keep him from returning the kiss just as quickly. They started making out, and it wouldn't be the first time Oliver had had sex in the parking lot of some club he'd picked up a woman at.

Her hand started going for his belt, attempting to get it undone. He was trying to get into it, but something wasn't right. He wasn't in the mood, and that _never_ happened to him. He pulled away, and Kate stopped trying to take his pants off, giving him a look.

"What is it?"

He exhaled, looking down at his lap at where he'd betrayed his own self. "I'm just... I'm not really in the mood."

She scoffed, giving him that outraged look that he normally didn't get until after the sex. "Are you crazy or something? I'm ready to have sex with you in your car and I don't even know you. But you're 'not in the mood'?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but she was already opening the door, slamming it shut hard and making him wince.

Oliver cursed, deciding that Tommy's idea had been a bust, and that he would need to find another way to get Felicity out of his head.

* * *

Friday night, after work, Oliver and his coworkers decided to go out for drinks at a new club that had opened up called Oblivion. He'd had the brilliant idea that if girls couldn't distract him, then friends definitely should. He was looking forward to a night out with the guys, having no interest in pursuing anyone.

And that's the way it stayed.

Oliver ordered them a round of beers and they sat around a table, drinking and cracking jokes. As the night went on, Oliver began to feel more and more like this was a great idea. They had stopped drinking a while ago, but Oliver decided that he'd get one more beer before stopping for the night. He went over to the bar, ordering himself one, and then making his way back to the guys.

But before he could, his eyes jumped over something blonde, and his heart stopped, his grip on the bottle tightening. He turned around, his eyes seeking it out, and sure enough, sitting at a table near the front was Felicity, all dressed up and breathtaking like he remembered her to be. It wasn't his choice when he approached her. He had no control over his own body.

She glanced up and saw him coming her way, and the look of annoyance that covered her face was almost enough to send him back to his friends. But this was the girl he couldn't get out of his head, and now was his chance to finally do something about it.

"Felicity," he greeted, looking at her.

"Hey, look," she started, her tone filled with sarcasm. "It's the Jerk."

He swallowed, glancing down. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to be rude or anything that night. It just came out sounding worse than it did in my head, and I didn't really know how to go from there, so I just stayed quiet." He paused, looking up at her again. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Yeah, well that makes two of us. Actually, for me, I was kind of hoping I'd never see you again. I guess our cases are a little different."

"Okay, maybe I should get back to my friends," he responded, because clearly she was pissed as hell at him, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon with her refusing to hear him out.

She narrowed her eyes in agreement, and he realized that the longer he stood there, the bigger ass he made of himself. Oliver grabbed his beer, ready to leave and maybe even get the nerve to try again later, when he heard a familiar voice. His eyes darted to behind Felicity, where Tommy was standing, setting a drink down in front of her and taking the open seat to her left.

"Here you go," he said, giving her his notorious Tommy grin. "One pineapple martini for the beautiful lady."

"Tommy?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brows in confusion and another emotion he didn't care to focus on.

Tommy looked over to him, noticing him for the first time. "Oliver? What are you doing here, man?" he questioned, also confused by probably not only the fact that they were at the same place on the same night, but that he was talking to Felicity.

"He was just leaving," Felicity answered for him, tilting her head at Oliver almost as if to challenge him to say anything about what had happened between them to his friend or to argue with her statement.

Oliver smirked, feeling suddenly victorious, because this was his opportunity to keep talking to her so that he could maybe get her to hear him out. "Actually, I think I'll stay."

For some reason, the thought of leaving Tommy alone with Felicity left him with this unsettling feeling. It wasn't just that he wanted an excuse to keep talking to her, but it was also that he didn't want to give his best friend the chance to do what he had done with her almost a week ago. And that was really strange considering how Oliver knew that if it were any other girl, then he would be totally fine with sliding by and letting his friend get some action.

"So you guys know each other," Tommy observed, bringing Oliver back to the conversation and allowing him to push away that tinge of whatever it was he'd felt. "What's the story behind that? Something interesting, I bet."

Oliver opened his mouth to give some stupid reason that Tommy would most-likely see through because he sucked at thinking on his feet and he refused to let Tommy know that this was the girl he couldn't get out of his head, when Felicity beat him to it.

"I fixed a computer for him a while ago," she lied, locking eyes with him and showing him that she didn't want Tommy knowing they'd hooked up either. "He was a very rude customer."

Oliver couldn't help but be impressed by her quick thinking, almost admiring her for it. He also couldn't help but be affected by her words, since she'd still technically addressed how he'd treated her that night. Now that he knew what story they were sticking with, he knew exactly how to mess with her back, hopefully all without Tommy catching on.

"Oh, I don't know about that," he said, and her eyes glinted at him, intrigued by how he was going to play this one off. "I'd say you enjoyed my presence. I might even say that you were satisfied with it. I know I was."

Her eyes flashed and darkened at the same time, and he was about damn ready to haul this table across the room and take her. Instead, Tommy's voice broke through his tempting thoughts, reminding him of why he couldn't be thinking things like that. At least not here.

"You fix computers for a living?" Tommy asked, completely oblivious to their obvious flirting.

Taking a good look at his friend, Oliver quickly realized that he'd had a few beers already. He wasn't going to catch on to what was happening between him and Felicity. He wasn't going to catch on to much of anything unless it was blatantly stated right in front of him. The realization was almost relieving.

Now at ease, Felicity was given his full attention again, his ears listening out for her answer. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly thirsty for information about this girl. Never before had he cared about a woman's career or her personal life. Those details meant nothing to him since he didn't ever plan on spending more than one night with them. He wondered why he did right now.

"I work at Technology Hut," she explained. "I know my way around a computer better than anyone. Sometimes the job requires me to fix some, and so that's why I fixed Oliver's for him when he came in that day."

"She sure helped me out, Tommy," Oliver continued, his eyes locked with hers. "Best experience I've ever had."

"That's pretty cool," Tommy commented, still oblivious.

Felicity suddenly turned to him after breaking away from Oliver's stare, placing a hand on his chest. "Tommy, let's go dance," she requested, and Oliver grit his teeth, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Tommy smiled down at her, nodding his head. "Yes, let's do that. Bye, Oliver."

They headed off for the dance floor packed with people all a few drinks in and basically dry-humping each other. Felicity shot Oliver a smug look over her shoulder, knowing she'd won, and pausing to dance with his best friend in a place that gave him a perfect view of the whole show. He watched, his entire body taut with anger he couldn't even begin to fathom, as she draped herself all over Tommy, rubbing against him seductively.

Tommy only grinned, surely having the time of his life and thinking he was the luckiest guy alive. Oliver knew he was thinking that when it'd been her against him like that. She was a goddess of a woman, and there was no denying it. Oliver chugged down his beer, clenching his jaw as he continued to stare, unable to turn away from this evil torture she was putting him through.

Yes, he realized that he'd been a jerk that night. He'd basically kicked her out of his house the moment he got what he wanted from her. But this was just cruel. She had to sense how badly he wanted her. He wasn't exactly hiding it. It was one thing if she was strung out all over some random guy, but his best friend? That was something else entirely. If there was ever a way to make him pay, then this was it... and she knew it.

He felt sick.

Finally turning around, he set his hands on the table, closing his eyes. Tommy had no idea that he was currently dancing with the girl he couldn't get out of his head. If he knew that, then he surely would back the hell off and stop _fucking grinding against her._

"She's just a girl," he muttered to himself, but even he couldn't buy that crap.

She wasn't just some girl. He never broke his rules. He never even truly came close to breaking them. And now all he wanted to do was screw the rules and take her right back to his bed. Felicity wasn't just some girl, or else he wouldn't be feeling actual physical pain knowing that she wasn't in his arms right now.

"Tommy had to go to the bathroom," a voice from behind him said, and he turned around, facing the woman who was screwing him up.

He parted his lips. "Oh. Okay."

"I know what you must be thinking," she said, taking her seat again. "The first night you met me, I went home with you. Now a week later, I'm already out again, drinking with some other guy. And not that you deserve the explanation, but I just want you to know that I'm not going to sleep with him."

He stared at her, wanting to interrupt and tell her that he hadn't been judging her at all, but was too thankful to hear she wouldn't be fucking his best friend. "You're not?"

"No. I don't do one night stands. You were the only exception for me, and after that awfulness, I've learned my lesson." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Anyways, I'm gonna get going. I already told Tommy I was heading out, so bye."

"Felicity," he started, shaking his head. "I really would like it if you gave me a second chance."

She scoffed, stopping in her tracks. "A second chance at what? Being a complete asshole?"

He stepped closer to her, making his way around the table. "A second chance to take you up on what you offered me that night." He lowered his voice drastically, making sure only she could hear him when he said, "Leave with me."

"Are you joking?" she asked, though she swallowed and he could tell she was affected by him at least a little bit. "You think I'm going to give you another chance after that dick move you pulled on me?"

Oliver closed his eyes, shaking his head in full regret at how stupid he had been. "I know I acted like a jerk, but the truth is, you're insanely hot, and I want to sleep with you again. I want to sleep with you multiple times, in fact, and one of those times is right now. I want us to get the hell out of here and go back to my place and just go at it until you can't even feel your legs anymore."

"I thought you didn't do repeats," she questioned, and he knew he had her by the way her voice quivered as she uttered that one sentence, and by the way she was practically panting at his words.

"I don't," he agreed. "But you're the only exception I ever want to make."

She closed her eyes, taking a second before starting, "If I say yes-"

"No more dick moves," he promised, knowing already that that would be her one request. And then just because he knew it would give her the satisfaction to hear him beg for her, he added, " _Please._ "

She stared at him, but he didn't even flinch, holding her gaze steady. "Okay."

His heart stopped. "Okay?"

"Okay," she repeated. "Get me the fuck out of here."

He didn't think he'd ever moved so quickly in his entire life. He headed for the exit of the club, making sure she was always a couple steps behind him at most before he kept going. Once they were outside, Oliver felt like he could breathe again. Especially when she pushed him up against his car, kissing him like her life depended on it. He melted into her, reveling in the pleasure he'd always taken for granted with everyone else but she made so enjoyable.

His hands held her back, pressing her into him so that she could feel just what she was doing to him. Fuck, all she had to do was kiss him and he was hard. She cupped his face, slipping her tongue through his lips. He groaned, tightening his hold on her, ready to take her right against his car if it came down to it. But she pulled away almost as fast as she'd started it all, her lips already reddening.

"I'll meet you back at your place," she breathed out.

He knit his brows together. "What? You don't want to go in my car?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to be stranded over there. I need to have my own way of getting home."

"But I could drive you back here. I could even call you a cab-"

"Oliver," she interrupted, and he loved the way she said his name so much, he was pretty sure she could get him to agree to anything if she did it just like that. "I'm taking my own car."

He nodded, accepting that he wasn't going to win this battle. "Okay. You'll meet me back at my place."

"I'll meet you back at your place," she confirmed. "Now hurry up. I need this."

He didn't waste time telling her how badly he needed it too, racing towards his front seat so that he could get his car going as quickly as possible. Soon he was out and on the road, and her car was right behind his, just as ready as he was for this. He cursed himself for living so far from Oblivion, when really he was just used to Club Zero being practically within walking distance from his home.

When he finally turned down his block, he parked along the curb again so that she could take the driveway. She was only a few paces behind him when he got the front door unlocked, and he barely remembered to shut it as her body crashed against his, kissing him relentlessly now that they were out of the eyes of the public. He set his hands low on her back, moving them southwards to cup the ass he didn't get the chance to feel the last time.

She moaned into his mouth when he squeezed her to him, and he grinned, doing it again. Lowering his hands just a little more, he urged her to jump upwards, catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Now she was right where he wanted her, and she rubbed down onto him, throwing her head back because he knew he was really hard, and she could feel all of him through his slacks.

"Bedroom," she managed to say, taking a fistful of his hair and tugging it.

He nodded, somehow getting the message through to his legs to start walking. He didn't need to be paying complete attention to know where he was going. He lived here, and he knew the place like the back of his hand. Thankfully, that meant he could focus more completely on her gorgeous mouth and the way it was attacking his neck and jaw.

"Your jawline is so strong," she huffed, pulling back to run her finger along it through his scruff.

He smirked. "Perfect for sitting on."

Her legs clamped down tighter against him, and she bit her lip, slamming her mouth back onto his with a newfound hunger. He could barely keep up this time, fortunately reaching the bedroom so that he could try to not lag behind.

"You can eat me out another time," she assured, and the idea sounded so amazing to him, surprising him since he'd never been delighted to do it before, "but right now, I need your cock inside of me."

"Fuck," he whispered, turned on beyond words at her demand. He set her down, beginning to unbutton his shirt so that he could get naked as quickly as possible. "Take off your dress. Hurry."

She nodded in agreement, undressing herself completely while he was still trying to shake his pants off his legs. His breath caught at the sight of her, something he'd seen before, but was sure he was never going to stop appreciating. His mind raced as he fought between wanting to stare at her, and wanting to get his clothes off. His pants finally dropped, and he kicked them off, sliding out of his boxers and grabbing for her.

While he'd been struggling, she'd already taken out a condom from his nightstand, ready to roll it onto him just like she did the last time. He leaned down to kiss her again, finding that she had absolutely no problem multitasking. Groaning as she pushed him onto the bed, he fell backwards, watching as she crawled on top of him. If he wasn't already aroused to the fullest extent, he was now.

"I think... I think I want to be on top this time," she breathed, as he sat up to kiss her.

She rubbed against him in his lap and he cursed, wrapping his hands around her back. That idea sounded absolutely fucking amazing. Her riding him, taking her own pleasure for herself by _using_ him, was so erotic, he didn't even know how to respond sensibly. He nipped at her bottom lip, nodding his head to show her that he liked the sound of that very much.

"You okay with that?" she still pressed, wanting to hear him say it, clearly.

"Yes, ride me," he croaked, kissing her neck as he inhaled the scent of her tantalizing, blonde hair. "Do whatever the hell you want, just do it fast."

She smirked, taking him in her hand and looking into his eyes. "That's extremely tempting."

He shuddered, and she took pity on him, placing him right at her entrance. Then, slowly, as if to savor each moment of it, she slid onto him, her lips parting as her eyes fluttered with each passing second. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, completely entranced by her face and the beautiful expressions she was making as he filled her. The wonder-some feeling didn't just end there though.

No, just like the first time, he felt a rush of something deep in the pit of himself. He felt complete, whole, like everything in the world was okay because this just made _so much sense_. He felt like he belonged there, and he'd never known a feeling like that before. She was the best he'd ever had, so that explained why he felt so intensely about this.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Slowly, and then picking up speed, she rode him, thrusting her hips down onto him. His eyes flitted from one place to the next, indecisive about where to remain. He watched her face, captivated by the pleasure engraved onto it. He watched her breasts, mesmerized by the way they bounced with each rise and fall of her body. He watched as they came together, nearly losing his fucking mind by how hot it looked.

"Since we're just sleeping together," she started, still riding him, just not as fast, and it was a damn struggle for him just to catch her words, "I feel like I can - _fuck_ \- I... I feel like I can tell you this."

He nodded, running his hands over her thighs. "Okay?"

"Because normally, I wouldn't tell a guy - _yeah, right there... fuck, Oliver,_ " she moaned, her grip on his shoulders tightening.

He thrust upwards as she was coming down, feeling her tighten around him in response. "Yeah?" he pressed, remembering that she was trying to tell him something before he'd figured out the perfect spot to ram into her.

"Right, I was saying I would never... tell a guy I was dating this, but," she said, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out as he hit the spot again, before finally finishing in a breathy voice, "you're really big."

He paused, her words going straight to his ego. "Really?"

She nodded, back to taking charge again and obviously mad that he'd stopped. "Yes, you are."

He smirked, proud. "The biggest you've ever had?"

She rolled her eyes, digging her nails into his shoulders and making him frown in pain. "Hey, can you focus on what's happening here? I was almost about to come. Just please, get me there, okay?" She shook her head in regret. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm glad you did."

"Oh, I know you are."

He looked at her, gripping her thighs in his hands, wanting to see her face when he gave her exactly what she was looking for. Almost effortlessly, he was bringing her onto him at just the right angle, sending her to where she'd left off before he let her words get to him. She was nearly screaming now, scratching her nails over the back of his head, arching her back in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm close," she declared, making him move faster, desperate to make her come. "Ahh, Oliver, just like that!"

She met him thrust for thrust, and the more she called out his name, the closer she brought him right there with her. He loved the way she said his name, probably an unhealthy amount. But every time she cried it out, his eyes closed and his core tightened. Now it was on a loop from her mouth, and soon enough, he was sure he was going to come before she was.

"Felicity," he moaned, wanting to see if it had the same affect on her.

She whimpered, proving him right. "Yes. Oliver, yes. _Please_."

"I'm going to make you come," he promised, positive that he wouldn't let himself have the pleasure of doing so if she didn't as well. "Fuck, I'm going to make you come so hard."

"Please, please, please," she begged, and all he could hear was her pleading and the sound of their skin slapping against one another as they come down on each other.

He nodded, reaching between them to rub her clit, knowing how easily that made her come last time. Immediately, she was yelling out, the pleasure about to push her over the edge... but he drew back right before she could. He didn't even give her a chance to question him, before his hand was right back on her clit, his fingers pressing down against it.

"Don't stop," she demanded, but he ignored her.

Again, he pulled away right before she could fall over that edge, his body hating itself for the absolute torture it was going through to make her have a stronger orgasm than to just get her to come so he could quickly follow. He ignored that feeling as well.

"Please," she tried again, clutching his bicep. "Please, Oliver, please."

He clenched his jaw, knowing that if he teased her any longer, she was going to be more frustrated than aroused. Giving in, he brought his hand to her clit for the final time, rubbing it quickly right as he thrust up into her at her favorite angle. Within seconds, she was coming, her voice going silent as her fingers curled around his shoulders.

He held her tightly, giving a few more thrusts before joining her there. His orgasm pummeled through him, and he groaned into her skin as he felt each burst shoot through his body. Even when he'd finished, she was still shaking, throbbing around him.

"Too good," she panted, complimenting him yet again after sex.

"My ego thanks you," he joked, pulling out of her and gritting his teeth at how sensitive they both were. "You're really good too. I was barely hanging on there."

She rolled off of him and onto the bed right next to him, running a hand over her hair. He tossed the condom in the wastebasket by his bed, flopping down on the bed, too exhausted to do anything else. Glancing over at her, he realized he had the perfect view of her chest as it heaved with her uneven breaths.

"My first boyfriend was in college," she began, receiving his full attention, "and he was always coming before me. And I told him it was okay because I thought he'd get better at it. But he never did."

Oliver looked at her, furrowing his brows. "He at least... did other things, right? To finish you off?"

She shook her head. "No, he was always too tired afterwards for that kind of thing. When you get more excited to see your vibrator than your boyfriend, then that's when you know it's time to end it."

"Is that why you broke up with him? He was bad in bed?"

"I also caught him stealing from me," she added. "But yeah, it was mostly the sex thing."

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, which brought on her own. "Okay, I promise you that when I finally catch my breath, we're going for another round, and you will come again."

"I like your promises," she murmured, running her hand down his body and getting his blood to race downwards again that easily. "I think I'm going to enjoy having sex with you, Oliver."

She took him in her hand, giving him a couple good head-spinning pumps, and he closed his eyes in full agreement of that. "I think I'm going to enjoy having sex with you, too, Felicity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is only five chapters long, Oliver is going to fall hard, and fall hard fast. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful support. I'm glad you're liking it so far!

Despite how unbelievably unreal it sounded, them doing nothing more than hooking up was easy. One of them texted first (most of the time it was him, but he knew she didn't mind), they would meet up at his place, and they would have hot, meaningless sex. Then she'd leave, and he'd go to sleep feeling more satisfied than the night before. They were never busy enough to not be able to come through.

If she texted him asking to meet up for sex, he was almost always free. And the days he wasn't, he made sure he made the time for it. And it worked the same way for her. That's just the way it was.

Until the night he'd invited her over for sex, and they'd been talking on her way out. She'd been redressing, and he was watching her, still deeply satisfied from their session that night. She had the sexiest body he'd ever seen, so her redressing after sex was always something he looked forward to. Although, more times than not, it made him want her all over again.

"Come over tomorrow," he told her, already knowing full well that after another week of work, he was going to want to see her. "My meeting lets out at six, so should we meet up at seven?"

She shook her head, fastening her bra. "Actually, tomorrow isn't going to work for me."

Oliver sat up, surprised since that was the first time she'd ever not been free. "Why not?"

"I have a date tomorrow," she informed him, pulling her shirt over her head.

A rush of something went through him, and he clenched his jaw as he imagined her dating some guy. That feeling only grew, thinking of that other guy doing the things she did with him. Suddenly, he shook his head, realizing that this was her life, and just because he wasn't sleeping with other people didn't mean that she couldn't. That was the beauty of purely sex-based relationships.

"A date? With who?" he still asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She turned to look at him, now fully dressed again. "I don't know him. It's a blind date. He's a friend of a friend."

He took in the information, trying to shrug it off, but that burning feeling underneath his skin never went away. "So just come over afterwards."

She scoffed, giving him one of those looks of hers he'd become familiar with whenever she found something he'd said ridiculous. "You want me to go out with one guy and leave to go fuck another?"

He smirked. "Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't do the first part, but I am completely on board for sex with the other guy."

"Of course you are. You are the other guy."

"No, _he's_ the other guy. I had you first, Felicity," he reminded her, cursing himself for it once the words were out.

She raised her eyebrows at him, clearly caught off guard. "Are you... jealous?"

Immediately he denied it, knowing damn well that he'd never been jealous over another human being in his entire life. "No, of course not. I just don't want this other guy cutting into my sex with you time. I work hard for that, you know."

"Classy," she muttered, accepting the response he'd given her without much thought.

"Does that mean I should be expecting you tomorrow night?"

She looked down, seeming to have a lot on her mind. "I don't know. Maybe." But before he could grin in success at what he knew would most likely turn into a yes, she was continuing with, "But if I do decide to stop by afterwards, it'll be really late."

He nodded, letting himself smile now. "Fine by me. I don't mind waiting up."

She stared at the stupid grin he knew he was wearing on his face, reaching her hand out to try to hide it underneath her slender fingers. "You are too horny. Why don't you find another girl to help you out?"

Oliver removed her fingers from his lips, holding them in his hand. "Too much effort."

She cracked a smile, pulling her hand away and walking towards the door. He watched her leave like he did every time they hooked up, bothered by the nagging thoughts of missing her and looking forward to seeing her again for reasons beyond the sex that always came once she left him. He'd lied to her when he'd told her the reason he wasn't out playing the field was because it was too much effort.

He just didn't know how to tell her he didn't want anyone but her.

* * *

When Felicity said she'd be over late if she even decided to come at all, he was thinking at least past ten o'clock. That's why he was so shocked when there was a sharp knocking at his door at eight o'clock at night, and Felicity was barreling in once he had that door open. She pushed right passed him and starting heading towards his bedroom, leaving him to follow, still confused.

"You're here earlier than I expected," he said, entering his bedroom a pace behind her.

She turned around, grabbing his face and pulling it to hers. He moaned in surprise, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her back. She was a terribly amazing kisser, and it drove him absolutely mad that she could get him going with just a simple kiss. But he wasn't complaining because she was here, in his room, and not with some other guy on some stupid date.

She pulled away from his mouth, leaving him mind-blown and breathless, watching her fingers as they worked to undo his button-up shirt. "The date was awful. He was _so_ boring. He told me that his favorite hobby was figuring out people's tax return. I couldn't get out of there fast enough."

Oliver chuckled, trying not to be too thrilled to have his confirmation that it didn't go well. "What was his name?"

She shoved his shirt down his shoulders, immediately getting started on his slacks. "Larry."

"Larry?" Oliver repeated, resisting the urge to snort as she tugged his pants down next, looking up at him with annoyance in her eyes. "Well, that was your first mistake. Larry is a horrible name."

She pulled his boxers down as well, standing back up to her full height and waiting for him to step out of them. "Yeah?" she questioned, wincing like she should have known better, and she was mad at herself for not.

"Yeah," he confirmed, stepping out of his remaining clothes and starting on her's now. "Larry isn't a strong name at all. You know what is a strong name, though? Oliver. Oliver is a very strong name." She started laughing at that, helping him remove that unbelievably attractive and surely unappreciated dress she had on. "Fuck, you're so hot. Larry wouldn't have known what to do with you."

Ignoring his last comment with no more recognition than a slight color on her cheeks, she choose to stick to their original conversation, still laughing. "And just how do you determine whether a name is strong or not, Mr. Expert?"

He grinned, drinking her laughter in and pulling her so close, that there was nowhere else to look but in each other's eyes. "By the fact that it makes you feel so hot to call it out in bed, that you just have to keep doing it, over and over and over again," he answered, causing her laughter to dry up and a deep flush to cover her instead.

"I do not call your name out that much," she denied with a scoff, though he knew they both knew it was true.

He smirked, willing to prove it to her now. "Yes you do." He let her dress slip from his hands, taking a step back and watching as it fell to the floor in a heap at her feet. "Like when I... kiss your neck." He leaned in, turning her around so that her back was to his front, and started kissing his way along her neck.

"Hmm," she hummed, biting her tongue to keep from saying his name like he knew she always did.

"You say my name when I cup your breasts," he continued, dragging his hands over her chest until he was holding her perfectly-shaped breasts in his hands through her bra, feeling himself hardening from his place behind her. "And you say my name the most when I touch your sensitive, little clit," he finished, sticking his hand into her panties without any warning.

" _Oliver!_ " she screamed, digging her nails into his arm as he rubbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

He wore a victorious look, whispering in her ear, "See? I told you."

"So I say your name a lot," she accepted. "So what?"

"It's hot," he murmured, brushing his lips over her ear. "You're hot. You're very... very hot."

She nodded, her eyes slipping closed as he unhooked her bra, placing several small kisses along her neck and shoulders. His hands kneaded her breasts, loving how they fit perfectly in his grasp. She moaned, covering his hands with her own, squeezing along with him. He stared in amazement, always overwhelmed by how beautiful she looked when she was using him to pleasure herself.

"I'm glad you won't be seeing Larry again," he admitted, making her stop to turn and face him.

"Why?"

He swallowed, no longer meeting her gaze. "Because I like this. I like doing this with you. He would have put an end to it, and I don't think I'll ever find anything like this again, Felicity. You were the only exception I ever made. No other girl has ever made me want to come back for more."

He looked at her face to see how she took his words, but her expression was unreadable apart from her lips that were slightly curved. Suddenly, she kissed his neck, taking him in her hand and stroking him upwards as she worked her way down. He closed his eyes, feeling each place her lips touched like a blade searing into his skin, only he felt pleasure instead of pain.

He couldn't feel her lips anymore, and he opened his eyes to find her on her knees in front of him, waiting for him to see what she was so clearly about to do to him. He parted his lips, not sure what to say, but feeling his heart start to beat a mile per minute. She'd never done this before to him. So far, they'd only had sex, because that had been what they'd agreed on.

But now, she was stroking him in her hand still, making sure he was painfully hard, and the look in her eyes told him that not only was she prepared to do this, but she was happy to be doing it. His mind raced with a million thoughts, but the only thing he could focus on was the picture she was making, and trying to engrave it into his memory.

"Felicity," he whispered, licking his lips at all the exposed skin since she only wore her panties still. "You don't have to..."

"No guy has ever cared about my pleasure like you before," she told him, not addressing his incomplete sentence offering her a way out of something he was now dying to experience. "They've always put their's ahead of my own, and I never did anything about it because I thought that was the way it was always going to be. But you... you care. You care about how many orgasms I have, and how intense they are." She paused, and he was practically panting at this point, her hand gripping him like it was made to. "You like making me come, don't you, Oliver?"

He nodded, clenching his teeth. "Yes."

"Well then you know exactly why I'm going to put your pleasure above my own right now," she told him, not even giving him a second before her mouth was on him, sucking the head of his cock into her mouth.

His head hung forward as he groaned, his fists clenching at his side to keep from thrusting into her mouth. Her tongue pressed against the tiny slit, making him jump a little at the jolt of pleasure she'd caused him. She huffed out a laugh at his reaction, doing it again before taking more of him into her mouth. He stared down at her, already feeling like he was on the edge, because she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and she was currently sucking him off.

She took him back further and further, always pulling away to bob her head back and forth against him. His hands remained in tight fists as he watched her, unable to look away, and ignoring his body's cry for more. She took him back as far as she could, making his vision blur and his body tighten. A strangled noise left him, right after she decided to hollow out her cheeks in a way that brought him achingly good pleasure.

"Fuck," he cursed, gritting his teeth.

She smirked, pulling him out of her mouth. "Losing it already?"

"You're too good at this."

Her hand remained pumping him as she spoke. "You say I'm good at everything."

"You are," he insisted, getting her to chuckle at his obvious exasperation for her natural talents. "Dammit, it's so frustrating. Nothing about it is fair."

"Hey, you're good at sex, too," she told him, pressing a kiss against his lower abdomen. "I promise."

And then her mouth was back on him, and he forgot how to formulate words altogether.

* * *

"Hey, you're here," Oliver said, swinging open his front door to find Felicity standing there, her fist still raised from when she'd been knocking.

She smiled, her eyes flashing in surprise at either his abrupt answer, or his enthused greeting. "Um, hi."

"Come in," he told her, gesturing for her to step inside.

Cautiously, she did so, giving him a weird look. "Are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird."

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Incredible, even," he assured her, and the grin on his face refused to die down as he decided to tell her his good news. "Felicity, I got the account."

He could see the wheels turning in her head as she processed what he'd just said, and then her eyes widened as she realized the meaning of his words. "You got the account?"

"Yes," he confirmed, catching her as she dove into his arms.

"Oliver, that's amazing!"

"I know! The executives called me into their office today and told me Adams couldn't wait to sign on with us. They said that I presented them with the best case, and that they would have never done it if it hadn't been for me."

"I'm so proud of you," she said, smiling at him and he could see just how proud she was in the way her eyes took him in.

It made his chest expand and he realized that despite how amazingly today had gone, it wouldn't have been half as great if he hadn't been able to tell her. He knew the moment he got home that he wanted her there. So, he'd texted her after five, since that was the time she got off of work that day, and asked if she'd stop by. She agreed like she always did, and now here she was.

"Not that I'm not happy to be getting laid or anything," she started, letting out a chuckle, "but shouldn't you be out celebrating with your friends?"

He thought about it, because before he'd met her, the only thing he'd want to do after receiving such good news was go out celebrating with his friends. In fact, his coworkers had heard the good news and offered to take him out for drinks. But all he'd wanted to do was see her. He'd been talking to her about this account for weeks now, and he wanted her to know he'd finally closed it.

The only thing he didn't know was why.

"I guess I just wanted you to know," he said, furrowing his brows. "You know more than anyone how hard I've been working for this."

She nodded. "I do. I just know that if it were me, I'd want to go out with my friends."

He looked down, disappointment filling him. "Should I not have called you?"

Immediately, she was in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Hey, I'm happy you called me. I'm happy you wanted to share this news with me. I just don't want you to regret not celebrating with your friends because you wanted to hang around with your booty call."

"You're not my booty call, Felicity," he denied, shaking his head.

She smiled a little, staring at the floor. "Okay."

He didn't know why, but dread and disgust filled him at the very thought of her considering herself to be a booty call. He didn't want her to see herself that way. She wasn't just an outlet for him to let out his sexual frustration on. They talked and they hung out and sometimes they ate together or watched movies. They were more than just sex. They were... friends.

"Tonight, I do feel like celebrating," he decided.

"Do you want to go out for a drink or something?" she offered.

He shook his head. "No, there's a much better way I can think of celebrating this major accomplishment."

Her eyes darkened, and she placed her hand over the front of his pants, pressing down so that she could feel him. "I guess I could get on my knees for you. I mean, you did accomplish something pretty huge today." And when she said 'pretty huge' she squeezed his growing bulge, making his mouth open in indescribable arousal.

"No," he croaked, and she paused, already about to drop right in front of him and making his pants tighten even further at her willingness to please him like that. It only made him more sure of what he wanted to do next.

"No?" she repeated, sounding surprised because it was pretty fucking insane for him to be turning down her offer to get him off. "I thought that's where you were going with that. Just regular sex then? Or did you want a certain position...?"

He nearly groaned, closing his eyes as he let out a strangled huff of air. "No, Felicity, not exactly."

"So then what is it?"

He opened his eyes, knowing that they were darkened by the way her lips parted as they stared back into hers. "Felicity, tonight I want you to wrap your legs around my face and let me taste you until you can't possibly take it any longer. I want to feel you fall apart against my lips."

Her breath caught and she stared at him, licking her lips. "That seems more like a reward for me."

"Then you must not know how badly I've wanted to do this."

"I guess not," she whispered, swallowing thickly. "Oliver..."

"Come on," he instructed, taking her hand, and leading her towards his bedroom. "We're wasting time we can be spending celebrating."

"Celebrating," she repeated, her voice barely there like she was trying to force herself to understand that he saw going down on her as a benefit for him.

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Felicity. Celebrating."

She was right behind him when he opened his bedroom door, and she was right behind him when he began undressing, doing the same. He stayed in just his boxers, waiting patiently for her to strip completely. It wasn't until she was fully nude did she finally turn around to face him, letting him drink her in like he never got sick of doing.

"Aren't you going to take those off?" she asked, pointing at his boxers that were doing nothing to hide what she did to him.

He shook his head. "Not now. This is about you."

"I can't believe you think this is a reward for you," she breathed, letting him guide her gently onto the mattress. "You're something else."

He smirked, pressing her flat onto her back before standing up again. "Some might say the same thing about you."

She looked at him from her position, her skin already flushed from what she knew he was going to do to her. Then, he knelt down in front of her, his knees pressing against the carpet of his room in a way that he knew was going to start to hurt if he stayed like that for too long, but he didn't have the mindset to care. He was between her legs, and with the slightest touch, he could have her spread out as wide as he wanted for him.

"I think you're making my dreams come true," he murmured, grinning at her.

She snickered, not believing he was being genuine. "I think you may be the only guy to consider this a dream come true. Most guys fantasize about girls dropping to their knees _for them_ , you know."

"Well that's when the girl they're with isn't Felicity Smoak," he stated, placing a small kiss to her stomach.

She closed her eyes, huffing out a laugh. "Oh, you want something. What is it?"

"Just you," he replied, spreading her out for him.

Dipping his head down, he kissed her inner thighs, feeling her shudder with how near he was to the spot she wanted him most. His fingers trailed down until they could slide between her folds, feeling how wet she got for him. If that wasn't such a turn on, then he'd be lying to himself. Girls getting aroused because of him was always something to feel smug about, but when it came to Felicity, he always felt so accomplished.

He could tell she was getting impatient with the way he kissed the small of her thighs or just below her bellybutton, but he was having too much fun teasing her to stop it. His fingers never stopped working against her though, which she should have been somewhat thankful for. At least he wasn't being completely torturous.

"Oliver," she whined, making him glance up in amusement. "I never tease you like this."

"Don't be impatient, Felicity," he advised, kissing his way back down her body. "I promise you'll get exactly what you want."

"Trust me, before this night is over, I want a whole lot more than just your tongue."

He groaned, wondering how in the hell she still had the upper hand even with his face nearly buried between her legs. Now he was the frustrated one, and he quickly decided that the teasing ended there. Without any warning whatsoever, he dipped his head low, tasting her for the first time. She gasped, her body immediately responding to him like he'd hoped it would.

He could see that she was resisting the urge to shove his face down harder against her by the way her hands were holding the sheets in tight fists. He remembered experiencing something similar when she'd gone down on him. Only this time, he wanted her to take control. Her taking charge of her pleasure was always something he found ridiculously hot when it came to her, and this was no exception.

"Felicity," he said, pulling away and watching the impatience and urgency to feel him again written across her face as she looked back at him. "Show me what you want."

She blinked at him, surprised. "What?"

"Show me what you want," he repeated, reaching for one of her hands and bringing it onto his head. "Show me."

And she didn't need to be told a fourth time. She pressed down on him, bringing his mouth back onto her. He heard her moaning, making him more eager to please. His tongue spread against her, moving in strides or meaningless patterns. Every time he flicked her clit with it, she'd jump, gasping out loud. Her hand was buried in his hair as she began to move her hips against his face.

" _Oliver_ ," she moaned, making him feel like he was going to cum just from hearing the way she said his name. " _Fuck, Oliver._ "

He never slowed, and only when he thought she couldn't take it anymore did he take her clit into his mouth, sucking hard. It wasn't long after that before she was crying out his name, orgasming as his tongue kept moving against her. When he finally pulled away, he made his way back up her body, kissing as he went. She was breathless for a while, her eyes closed as he looked down at her, proud of himself and finding her so goddamn sexy.

"Good?" he asked, smirking because he knew damn well she'd enjoyed it.

"That's an understatement," she confirmed, finally opening her eyes and looking up at him. "You're amazingly good at that. I mean, I don't have too much experience in that department, but I'm completely sure anyone would be more than satisfied with that."

He stared down at her, wondering how anyone who had a chance with her didn't treat her like the absolute goddess she was. "You make me want to find the guys who didn't know how to pleasure you and just punch them in the face."

She laughed, thinking he was joking, and then reached a hand up to cup his face, bringing his lips down to hers. He thought she would have minded that his mouth had just been all over her, but she didn't in the slightest. Her tongue came out to brush against his, and the two met in a deep kiss that left him breathless. She curved into him, moaning when she felt just how hard he still was.

Her hand reached into his boxers, gripping him and making him groan in instant relief.

"Felicity..." he started, wanting to tell her not to worry about it, but enjoying the way she started moving her hand against him too much.

"Shh," she hushed, kissing down his throat and then along his jaw. "Just kiss me."

He nodded, thinking that he sure as hell could do that. He brought his lips back down to hers, his tongue entering her open mouth as she focused on jerking him off. He never enjoyed hand jobs as much as he did when Felicity gave them to him. It was like she knew exactly how to grip him, and just the right way to stroke him, and how to do whatever it was she did that made him curse as he attempted to hang onto that pleasure for just a little bit longer.

She began to move her hand faster along him, and their lips buzzed against each other's as he moaned, furrowing his brows as he kissed her back. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, twisting her hand so perfectly, he nearly collapsed onto her. It was one of the most heated kisses they'd shared, leaving his head spinning for more than one reason. As she quickened her pace, he felt that tightening in his core, letting him know that he was near.

He pulled back to warn her, but didn't get more than her name out before her lips were crushing into his, telling him that she was fully aware of his impending orgasm. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't hang on any longer. And so, with his tongue buried in her mouth, and her hand gripping him like a vise, he came, groaning uncontrollably with his release.

He came all over her stomach in thick streams, thrusting into her hand until she squeezed the head of his cock, making sure she got every last drop out. He pulled away with a whimper, sensitive from the intense orgasm she'd given him. Her hand gave him a few more pumps, making him shudder as his eyes blazed into hers. She finally let him go, gazing up at him with a look of complete and utter sensuality. He was staring down at her, swarmed with an emotion that he wouldn't allow himself to call anything more than post-orgasm bliss.

"You're unreal," he murmured, letting it slip out of his mouth without much thought.

She smiled a little, and he didn't regret saying it anymore. "Thanks."

He smiled back, reaching passed her for a tissue, and cleaning her off. She let him do it, not saying a word as he did so. He stood up to throw away the used tissue, and then returned back to the bed. When he came back, she was sitting up, wearing the dress shirt she'd taken off of him. He felt his mouth go dry, knowing that she didn't have anything else under it and feeling a sense of possessiveness wash over him at the thought of her wearing something that belonged to him.

"What are you doing?" he slowly asked, and she smiled innocently, like she knew that something he'd never been turned on by before was already sending the blood in his veins rushing southwards.

"I was thinking we could have a couple drinks and toast to your success," she explained, like she wasn't literally the hottest person to ever exist.

He swallowed. "And you had to put on my shirt for that?"

She shrugged, grinning devilishly now. "I was cold."

He nodded, letting her believe that she'd won that conversation, before getting onto the bed, and curving her body into his as he kissed her. She moaned the moment his hand slid up to the juncture of her thighs, tightening her grip on his neck. He broke away to start sucking a trail down her throat, his heart pounding as she writhed against his hand.

The last sensible thing he remembered saying was, "I'm so lucky," before the rest was a blur of their bodies moving against each other's all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's feelings for her may have seemed a little subtle in this chapter, but they'll be pretty clear in the next one. Anyways, let me know your thoughts! :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support! This chapter is really long. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, I just realized something," Oliver said, taking a pause from running his fingers through Felicity's hair as she laid on his chest after their second round of sex (she'd texted _him_ this time). "We've never gone to your place. We always just come here for sex. Why is that?"

She shrugged, showing him that the thought hadn't really crossed her mind before either, and if it had, she'd never been bothered by it. "I have a roommate," she explained. "I don't really bring too many people by because of that."

"Oh, so she gets mad when you have people over?"

She shook her head. "No, but if they're doing what we're doing, then yes."

He grinned cheekily. "Why? Doesn't she get any action?"

"If she does, then I don't know about it. Caitlin doesn't make much noise. That's one of the reasons we're able to remain roommates and still keep our friendship in tact so that we don't have to worry about killing each other over the littlest thing. But that'll become a problem, because when I'm with you, I make a lot of noise."

Oliver smirked, and he couldn't help but feel proud of that. "So? It's your place too. You should be able to make as much noise as you want to."

She stayed quiet, turning over to face him without lifting her head from his chest. "Why do you want to come over so bad? Is there something wrong with us having sex here?"

"No, but I'm just a little curious to see your place. Call it intrigue." He gave her his best pleading face, the same exact one he used when he wanted sex, hoping it would be enough to convince her. "Please?"

Felicity sighed, caving. "Okay, fine. The next time we have sex, I'll host."

He grinned, feeling like he'd won the lottery or something because once the thought had entered his head, he couldn't wait to get a peek into Felicity's private life. There was so much more to her than just the little he knew. He may know her body like the back of his hand, but there was tons more he didn't. He didn't even know she had a roommate until three minutes ago.

Oliver wasn't sure why he wanted to know more about her personal life so badly. They were only supposed to be about sex, but he was making it something more like he was starting to catch himself doing more and more often. She didn't put up any objection to it, which he could only take as a good sign. But he worried now that something was going to happen to screw this up, and it would probably be him to do it.

He screwed nearly everything up. That was the main reason he always stuck to his system, making sure to not break any of the rules. But the woman on his chest had been an exception he needed to make because the very idea of only seeing her that one time was practically torturous. He didn't even want to think about the future, where the day would come when she met someone else and decided that having sex with him just wasn't enough anymore.

That was the day he was sure he'd be ruined.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, bringing him back to the moment.

She was looking up at him still, concern in her eyes. He tried to play it off like he hadn't just been imagining the day she walked away from him to go chase that better life, giving her one of his reassuring smiles.

"I'm fine," he lied.

She stared still, and he couldn't meet her gaze. "Are you sure? You were thinking pretty hard just a second ago," she told him, placing her fingers on his arm and tracing them down to where his other hand rested on her hip. "And your grip on me tightened a lot."

"Oh," he breathed, immediately pulling his hands off of her body. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't. You do remember the night we were messing around and I fell off the bed, right? Because that time actually did hurt."

He couldn't help but smile at the memory, thinking back on how they'd both just stayed frozen in place, unsure if that had really happened or not. Then Felicity had started laughing, which had brought upon his own, and they could barely catch their breath enough to continue from where they'd left off. It had left her with a giant bruise on her ass that he made fun of her for a week for having.

"You can be so clumsy sometimes, Felicity Smoak," he said, and she smacked his chest, laughing despite herself.

"Me being clumsy had nothing to do with it. It was your desperateness and impatience to take me that caused it. You just couldn't resist throwing me down right onto that bed and flipping me over. How could you not have noticed how close to the edge we were?"

"Hey, you showed up in that barely-there lingerie," he justified. "Did you really expect me to be aware of anything apart from you?"

She exhaled, rolling her eyes at him in clear amusement. "You're such a guy. A girl invests in a little lace, and suddenly it's all about ripping apart the sheets and fucking the lights out of her."

"It's your fault for being so hot."

Felicity smiled at that, and he smiled back, cupping her face and leaning forward to kiss her. Her lips were so soft like they always were, and she moaned softly when he stroked her tongue with his own, like she always did. After a few minutes, they broke apart, and she rested back on his chest before getting up to head back home for the night.

He used to love that she would leave without him asking her to. Not that he ever would anyways, because at this point, he'd let her do whatever the hell she wanted to do. But in the beginning, when he was still getting used to sleeping with the same person more than once, he really appreciated her leaving right after sex. Then, he started to enjoy hanging out with her afterwards, when they'd make small talk and just... _exist_ with each other.

Now, he wondered why she didn't ever try to stay the night. He wanted her to, and he wondered a lot what it would be like to fall asleep with her in his bed, and wake up to her still there. He never wanted to be the guy to ask her to stay, because then if he hated it, he'd have to tell her not to let it happen again. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to just have her over for one night.

* * *

"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Oliver asked, taking a seat next to Tommy at the bar.

His best friend had invited him out for beers earlier that week since they hadn't been seeing too much of each other lately. A lot of that had to do with Felicity, but Oliver didn't regret a moment of the time they spent together. Oliver wasn't sure if tonight was just about catching up, or if Tommy actually had a reason for wanting to see him, so he was ready to find out.

"I was thinking we could just hang out, watch the game, drink," Tommy listed, scraping at the label to his beer. "Then maybe we could head over to Club Zero and pick up some ladies."

Oliver smiled as his friend nudged his shoulder at his last suggestion, but his heart wasn't in it. Normally, when Tommy suggested they go out together, Oliver was thrilled by the idea. Picking up girls was already fun enough, but to do it with his best friend was even better. Tommy was his wing man, and vice versa. But now, the thought of going out and hooking up with some random girl was anything but appealing.

"How about we just hang out tonight? You know, no girls?" Oliver questioned, receiving a weird look from his friend.

"Are you crazy or something? The Oliver Queen that I know would never pass up an opportunity to get laid."

Oliver shrugged, not really caring to explain. "I don't know. I'm just not really feeling it tonight."

"'Not really feeling it'," Tommy repeated, confused. "What's up with you, man? You've been so preoccupied lately, you never go out with the guys anymore. And don't even blame it on work, because I see your friends out there all the time and you're never with them. Are you celibate now, or what?"

"No, I'm not celibate," he denied, shaking his head at how ridiculous his best friend was being. "I've been getting laid, Tommy. I just haven't been going to clubs to do it."

"Oh, really?" Tommy questioned, clearly not believing him. "So then just where are you getting these girls, Oliver?"

He sighed, looking down at his beer. "Not girls, Tommy. One girl."

There was silence for a minute or so, as Tommy processed what he'd just told him, and contemplated his response. Oliver waited in anticipation, knowing that his best friend was the last person to ever expect this from him. Tommy knew him better than anyone, and was there the day Oliver decided that he wasn't going to have sex more than once with the same girl. He understood his shock.

"It's that same girl you took home at Oblivion, isn't it? Felicity?" Tommy finally said.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah. That night, we decided to keep having sex. I got her number, and then I gave her mine, and whenever we want to hook up, we just text each other. I thought I was going to hate it at first, but the sex is different with her, Tommy. And we talk too. I tell her about work and she tells me about her friends and we... we just hang out. I don't really know how to explain it."

"But you're not that guy," Tommy reminded him, exhaling as he tried to figure this all out. "You're... a jerk. You don't do repeats. You hate it when girls try to linger around after sex. You're just... you're not that guy Oliver."

"Whoa, calm down," Oliver said, because Tommy's words were reminding him that he _was_ becoming a different person now, and he wasn't sure he was ready to come to terms with that just yet. "Look, I said that we talk sometimes, but that's it. She's not my girlfriend or anything, and just because I'm not sleeping with anyone else doesn't mean I'm committed to her. It's just sex. It's actually easier this way because there's no effort put into it. It's just... fun."

Oliver felt like he was lying to himself. Each word made him want to cringe with how false it sounded in his head, but the way Tommy was starting to look at him like he recognized him told him it didn't sound as phony from someone else's perspective. He wasn't that same guy who'd asked Felicity for a second chance that night. He was someone else entirely, and the strange thing was, he was more bothered by the person he used to be.

"Well, you chose wisely with the person to have a sexual relationship with," Tommy told him, giving him his approval. "Felicity's hot."

Oliver smiled, thinking of her and how breathtaking she was. He could never get enough of her, it seemed. "She's amazing."

"Maybe when you guys end this thing, I could give it another try," Tommy joked.

Oliver eyed him, trying to hide the rush of jealousy that shot through his veins that burned so much more than it did the night her and Tommy were at Oblivion together. "Not a chance."

Tommy shrugged. "Worth a shot."

* * *

Oliver held the bottle of red wine he'd picked up on his way over, moving it back and forth from hand to hand. He was standing at Felicity's door, checking to make sure he was at the right place for the hundredth time. He couldn't really explain why he was as nervous as he was. It wasn't like it was the first time he'd gone over to a girl's house.

But she was Felicity.

Everything was different with her. The conversation, the sex, the feelings he got whenever he was in her presence. From the moment he met her, she'd been different, which probably explained the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried to talk himself into knocking.

This evening was practically planned out. Oliver would walk in, they'd open up the bottle of wine he'd brought - hopefully taking some of the edge off of him - and then they'd go into her bedroom, where they'd have sex. Her roommate was gone for the night, leaving them with no interruptions. It was simple, and yet he couldn't bring himself to knock.

"Just do it already," he muttered to himself, taking in one more deep breath before knocking strongly on the door.

Within seconds, it was being pulled open, and he smiled, expecting to see Felicity. Instead, he was met with the face of another woman, one with brown hair and kind eyes. She smiled back at him, opening the door further. Oliver furrowed his brows, taking out his phone to check the directions Felicity had given him one more time.

"I am so sorry," he apologized, sliding open his phone screen. "I must have the wrong apartment number."

"You're Oliver, right?" she asked, and he snapped his head up, nodding.

"Yeah..."

She extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Caitlin, Felicity's roommate," she introduced.

"Oh, hi," he greeted, sliding his phone back into his pocket and shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Oliver, as you already know."

"I do," she laughed. "Come inside. Felicity should be out in a second."

He nodded, entering the apartment and taking a look around. From all of the images he'd conjured up in his mind as to how Felicity's place would look, this was not one of them. Her furniture was colorful, yet sophisticated. She had tons of knickknacks all over the place, and tasteful art covered the walls. The rugs were beautiful and laid out in just the right spots.

It was cozy and welcoming, just like her.

"So, Oliver, Felicity tells me you're a regular at Club Zero," Caitlin started, drawing his attention as she attempted to make polite conversation with him. "I recommended that place to her. I love the atmosphere."

He tilted his head, setting the bottle of wine down on the table as he frowned. "Actually, I don't really head down there anymore."

"Really? Why not?"

"I guess it's just not my thing anymore," he realized, suddenly disliking the idea of returning there for what he normally did before he met Felicity. "I have better things to do now than spend my weekends there."

"Like hang out with my roommate all the time," she suggested, smiling knowingly.

He nodded, smiling proudly. "Felicity is great."

Just then, the door across the room from him opened, and out stepped Felicity, her skin flushed like she was just as nervous as he was. He took in her appearance, feeling his breath catch. She wasn't in a dress or a skirt like he always saw her. No, she was dressed casually, in short pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was tied back and she looked so comfortable.

He preferred this version of her to any other, because this was the version she clearly felt at most herself. She was breathtaking in any form, and he really couldn't think of a reason why he'd gotten so lucky as to have her interested in him in any way. She could be doing far more better with someone else. Someone who could offer her all the things he didn't.

"Hi," she murmured, padding across the room to him and standing next to Caitlin.

He looked down at her, leaning in to kiss her quickly. She was surprised by the gesture, but returned his kiss easily. Due to her roommate's proximity, he didn't do anything more than peck her lips before pulling back, but he knew for certain they would have done a whole lot more had she been gone. And when was she leaving, anyways?

"Hi," he replied, smiling at the blush that colored her cheeks.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, of course."

She led the way towards the other side of the room while Caitlin went into the kitchen, and he followed her there, wondering what was up. She looked a little anxious about something, which was never anything he wanted to see from her.

"So, I know I told you Caitlin was going to be out while you were here, but her date cancelled on her today, and she didn't have anywhere else to go. She offered to just leave and hang around some restaurant all night, but I didn't want to make her do that. I told her she could just stay tonight, and she was so grateful for it, she insisted on cooking for us, so now here we are," she rushed, sucking in a breath of air once she was done and staring at him with worried eyes. "I am so sorry about this, Oliver. If you want, we can just head over to your place, or-"

"Felicity, no, it's okay," he assured. "Believe me, I don't mind at all. That's very nice of Caitlin to make us all something to eat, and she seems really great. I don't mind her being here."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, knitting his brows together to show her that she was ridiculous for even thinking he'd be bothered by it. "Of course I am. She's your friend. You're only being a good person."

She stared at him, giving him a look he was starting to become familiar with. It occurred at the most random times, but he recognized it as a good look. She never got it when she was angry at him or anything. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand before making his way back to where Caitlin was, serving the food for all of them.

"Need any help?" he offered, and she turned around in slight surprise, giving him a smile.

"Um, sure," she agreed. "Thank you."

"No problem," he responded, helping her serve the sides she'd prepared. "You know, I'm pretty good at cooking myself."

She looked at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, I used to help my mom make food all the time. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. She said I made the best scrambled eggs in the world. Then again, she may have been a little biased."

Caitlin laughed, and he smiled at her, taking two of the finished plates into the small dining area. Caitlin followed right behind him with the third, setting it down on the place mat. She offered to go get the wine opener and some glasses, and Oliver thanked her, taking a look around to see that Felicity was staring at him, a smile on her face. He grinned, finding her absolutely stunning like he always did.

"What is it?" he asked, because she only stepped closer to him, that smile never leaving her face.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You're just pretty great, is all."

"Am I?" he asked, huffing out a laugh. "So are you."

Caitlin came back into the room, and Oliver gave Felicity a wink before taking a seat at the table. Felicity sat down straight across from him, while Caitlin took a seat on the side, right between them. Oliver served the wine, setting the bottle down in the center of the table. He took a sip of it, glad that it seemed he'd picked the right one fro tonight.

They all began eating, Oliver and Felicity telling Caitlin profusely how amazing her cooking was. She'd done an amazing job with the meal, and Oliver was just glad he had the room to eat it instead of stopping for a quick bite to eat before getting there like he'd almost done. He had his irresistible need to see Felicity as soon as possible to thank for that. Near the end of their meal, they began to make some more small talk, which also went hand in hand with the wine they were starting to get a bit tipsy off of.

"So, Caitlin, how did you and Felicity meet?" Oliver asked once the laughter had died down from Felicity's story of how her and Caitlin tried to buy an apartment outside of the city, but the only one they could afford came attached to a concert venue.

"College," Caitlin answered. "We were roommates, and Felicity was the only person I'd ever met who liked watching Doctor Who. And I mean the old episodes as well,"

Oliver smiled, just like he did every time he learned something new about Felicity. "Oh, I bet she does. She seems like the type to be into that science-y, time-traveling stuff."

"It's about more than just that," Felicity defended, a slight flush covering her face. "And I don't make fun of your interests."

"Hey, I wasn't making fun of you. I think it's adorable that you spent your college years watching old episodes of Doctor Who," he teased.

Caitlin cut in before Felicity could respond to that. "Oh, that's not all she did. Believe it or not, but Felicity was quite the party animal. She was out all the time, wanting to check out the latest parties. All the guys wanted her there anyways. She was smart and pretty. Of course they did."

"I may have gotten you wrong after all, Smoak," he continued, grinning. "Looks like we were spending our early twenties the exact same way."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, making him laugh. Caitlin slapped her hand onto the table, gasping as she drew their attention.

"Oh my gosh, you know who I just remembered? Cooper."

"Who's Cooper?" Oliver asked, furrowing his brows.

Felicity shook her head, rolling her eyes. "He's just an ex-boyfriend from college. He was an ass."

"Totally," Caitlin agreed. "I used to hate when you had him over. He never wanted to leave, and he would treat you like crap. I remember that one time you caught him stealing money from your purse. I was about ready to kill him myself."

"Wait, Cooper is the guy that stole from you?" Oliver questioned, recalling a conversation they'd had about her dating a guy who sucked at getting her to orgasm and stole from her.

Felicity looked down. "Yup, that was him. I think you're fully aware of how little he had to offer me," she told him, finally looking up to lock eyes with him, and Oliver could just barely detect a hint of something he definitely liked in them.

"Well college was pretty great. When you weren't dating him, I mean," Caitlin said, earning back both of their attention. "Remember that week we waited outside that computer store all night because they had that new wireless speaker you wanted?"

Felicity laughed. "Oh god. I can't believe we actually slept on the sidewalk for it to not even work a month later. That was so dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as that time I lost my phone in the park and we spent the whole night looking for it. That place was terrifying at night."

"But we did find it," Felicity reminded her. "And we only had to pay that homeless woman $50 to give it back."

Oliver was chuckling at their conversation, the smile refusing to leave his face at the small glimpses into Felicity's past that he was able to get at the moment. He could picture each event vividly in his mind, and they only made him like her more. She was amazing, and that nagging fear came back with a vengeance at the very thought of her calling a quits to their arrangement to go after something even better.

When they finished eating, they all lingered around the table for a while, finishing their wine and conversations. Oliver told a few stories himself about things that have happened between him and Tommy. Felicity and Caitlin laughed a lot at those, which only made him want to keep sharing. Felicity stood up, and Caitlin did the same, an almost undetectable frown on her face as she seemed to realize that it was time for her to get out of their hair for the night.

Oliver felt bad though, because he'd been having fun just hanging out with them, and he liked hearing about what Felicity was like. He hadn't known her for that long, and he never asked her personal questions since their relationship didn't exactly require him to. Besides, Caitlin was sweet and her night wasn't supposed to be going like this either. There was no harm in hanging out with her a little while longer.

"How about we watch a movie?" he suggested, making both of them look his way.

Felicity stared at him, confused since he was basically putting off having sex. "Um, are you sure?"

"I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow, so I don't mind leaving a little later than planned," he assured. "What do you say, Caitlin? Do you mind sticking with us for a little while longer?"

She stared at him, visibly brighter. "Not at all."

Caitlin went into the kitchen with the dirty plates, going to set them down in the sink. Felicity made her way over to Oliver while her friend was occupied, placing a hand on his chest as she looked up at him.

"What was that about?" she asked, sounding more surprised than bothered.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You said that her date cancelled on her, and hanging out really seemed to take her mind off of things." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he figured out how he was going to word his next statement. "Look, I just didn't want your friend to be upset that her date fell through. I really don't mind hanging around a little longer. Caitlin's cool, and I know how much she means to you."

There was that look again from Felicity, and he was tempted to ask her about it, but was afraid that if he acknowledged it, she'd stop looking at him that way. And he liked being looked at like that from her. He didn't know what that look meant, exactly, but he knew it was something good.

"Thank you," she finally said, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

Caitlin came back out and they made their way to the living room, where Oliver let Felicity and Caitlin decide on what to watch. He really didn't care, as long as it gave Felicity an excuse to cuddle into his side like she always did when they watched movies together. Sure, this time they had clothes on, but it was still nice. They finally put one on, and Felicity crawled right into his side, almost as if she belonged there.

"Alright, as fun as tonight was, I think it's time I get to bed," Caitlin said once the movie was over, and Oliver knew she was only saying that because she knew it was time she left him and Felicity alone.

"Well thanks for dinner tonight," Felicity responded, giving her a tight hug.

Oliver stood from the couch, giving Caitlin a quick hug as well. "It was nice to meet you, Caitlin."

"You too," she smiled, heading straight into her room.

Felicity turned around to face Oliver, smiling at him. He looked down at her as she brought herself against him, leaning in to kiss her. Her arms tangled around his neck, bringing him even lower since she was so short without her heels on. His hands rested on her waist, content filling him as he made out with the only person that made making out enjoyable for him.

"Come on," she whispered, breaking away and grabbing his hand. "Let's go to my room."

Wordlessly, he followed her, taking in his surroundings as he went. Once he walked into her room for the first time, he felt his eyes jumping from item to item, desperate to take everything in at once. She was so interesting to him, and he'd been nearly dying with curiosity of what her bedroom looked like, since it was a glimpse of the kind of person someone was.

He took in everything from her CDs, to her books, to the color curtains she had covering her window. He couldn't get enough of it, and strangely enough, it looked exactly like how he'd imagined it to look. It was so _her_ , and it made him want to stay there, just existing around so much of Felicity.

"What?" she asked him, looking confused at how interested he seemed to be.

"I like your room," he explained shortly, and she exhaled like she found it funny.

"Yeah, well I do spend a lot of time in here when I'm not at work or with you. I should at least make it a little likable."

He smiled, taking the couple steps that were standing in the way of them, and bringing his lips back to hers. He cupped her face, controlling the kiss completely, and deciding that slow and deep would be how they played it. He pulled back after a while, dragging his lips over her cheek so that he was right against her ear, feeling her shiver from the way his scruff tickled her skin.

"You are extremely likable, Felicity Smoak," he murmured, immediately rejoining their lips and feeling her smile into the kiss.

She pulled away to start working on unbuttoning his shirt, and he watched her, mesmerized by her beauty. "You know, that was really sweet of you to want to keep hanging out with Caitlin tonight. I know she wasn't feeling too great after getting canceled on."

"Of course," he replied, shrugging off his shirt once all the buttons were undone. "She's your friend. And I didn't mind waiting to get my alone time with you."

"I like being alone with you," she whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded, staring into her eyes. "I do too."

Then she kissed him, and the rest of the world slipped away. It was effortless after that, because they'd done this enough times for it to come naturally to them. He took off her shirt, and then she undid his pants, and then he pulled down both his pants and boxers at the same time, while she did the same with her shorts and panties. Then he took her in because she was beautiful and overwhelming and he couldn't help but stare.

Because at that very moment, she was his.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, and he furrowed his brows, not sure what she meant.

"Do what?"

"You just... you look at me a certain way and-" She stopped, shaking her head. "Never mind."

He swallowed, feeling his blood rush at the very idea of her catching on to the way he thought about her. "What way?"

"Oliver, it's nothing. Just forget it."

She pressed her lips against his, trying to distract him, but he wasn't sure this was something he should just let go of. A part of him really wanted to tell her that recently, he'd been considering them being more than just sex. Another part of him was saying that he shouldn't screw up a good thing. The relationship between him and Felicity was one people would kill for.

Deciding against pushing it, he focused on the way she took him in her hand, stroking upwards. Whenever she did that, it drove him crazy, and she knew it. He kept kissing her, losing himself in her lips while he moved so that he was hovering over her. Her tongue stroked his, and he sighed contentedly, bucking his lower half in her hand.

Her hand wrapped around the head of his cock, guiding it right where she wanted it to be, just before pushing him into her. He groaned, doing the rest of the work, watching as her breath caught, her hands moving to tighten around his back. A sensation like no other flooded him, because up until this point, he always used a condom with Felicity.

Every single time.

She was so serious about that matter from the night they met, that he made sure every single time to have a condom ready for when she was over. It was just instinct now to use them, that he didn't think twice about it. But this time, she'd made the decision very clear that she wanted him inside of her condom or not, and he didn't know what to make of that.

"Felicity... we didn't-"

"It's okay," she interrupted, knowing exactly where he was going with that.

He swallowed, staring down at her. "We've never-"

"Oliver, it's okay," she assured, cupping his face as she prepared to kiss him again. "I promise."

He didn't argue with her anymore after that, fully appreciating the moment. He could have rushed it and gone fast, making her cry out his name like she always did, and letting himself flash through it all. Instead, he decided to go slow, thrusting deep, feeling each clench of her around him, hearing her whimpers in his ear. Everything felt so much better when he took his time, and it seemed to be the same way for her.

When she came, he couldn't remember her ever orgasming that intensely before. She'd shuttered with her release, grabbing onto him and staring up into his eyes. His gaze was unwavering as he held her in his arms, finding his own release as well. They were both breathless as they gazed at each other, remaining in that moment almost as if recognizing it would make it all go away.

"Wow," she breathed, and he smiled, finally pulling out of her and shifting over to his side.

"I know," he agreed, wrapping his arm around her so that she could settle onto his chest like she normally did after they had sex.

Her breasts remained to heave as she fought to regulate her breathing, and she glanced up at him, scrunching up her nose in thought. "You think it was because we didn't use a condom?"

"I think it was just more... intimate," he realized, huffing out air as well. "Slow is better than fast. Noted."

"You're so good," she praised. "How?"

He laughed, grinning. "It's always good with us."

"It is," she agreed, her voice sounding softer, as if she were completely worn out and even the effort of speaking was taking its tole on her.

Oliver glanced over at the clock she had on her dresser, seeing that it was already after midnight. He was a little surprised that time had gone by so quickly, but understood how that had happened. Dinner, chatting, and a movie were all time consuming things, not to mention the slow love-making afterwards.

_Love-making._

Was that what it was? Was that the reason why it felt so different? Why it felt so much better?

He swallowed, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind just like everything else that had anything to do with his relationship with Felicity being more than just sex. He opened his mouth to say something to her, hoping she'd distract him from his dangerous feelings, only to discover that she was asleep. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slower, and all he could do was stare, mesmerized by the sight of her asleep on his chest like had never happened before.

He felt himself smile, not even attempting to fight it. He'd almost been ready to head home, not sure if she'd be okay with him sleeping over. But now, there was no way he was getting up and leaving that behind. His body felt heavier once he decided he was staying, and only then did he realize just how tired he was. His body ached from a long week of work, and Felicity's room made him feel more at ease than his own did.

Almost effortlessly, he fell asleep, squeezing her closer to him before doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one! Felicity's feelings will definitely be known, like so many of you have requested. Let me know your thoughts!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I've been having some personal issues that I've been working through. Hopefully I can get back on my other stories as well. Anyways, here's the last chapter!

The morning after the night he'd spent at Felicity's place was more than he could ever ask for. He'd woken up with her in his arms, and he'd gotten to start his day off by making love to her. He'd worried that maybe she'd be mad at him for staying the night without asking her if it was okay first, but she wasn't. They didn't even talk about it, so he'd assumed from that point on that it was okay to do.

Things started to get even better from then on out. Felicity had him over to her place a lot more, feeling more comfortable about it since most of the times Caitlin was out with her new boyfriend. They still spent majority of their time at his place, but he didn't mind. After the first time he'd spent the night, he started to make a pattern of it whenever they were at her apartment.

One night, she stayed over at his place for the first time, and he couldn't remember waking up in his own bed happier than that morning. They got closer the more weeks that passed, and Oliver was sure that it was all a little too good to be true. He told himself he was worrying for no reason, and then the day arrived when it all came crumbling down.

Oliver had called Felicity, inviting her over for the night. She'd accepted, but she hadn't sounded too thrilled about it at all. Oliver's thought had been that maybe she'd had a bad day at work, but when she showed up at his place, he knew it was much more than that.

"What is it?" he asked, and she looked up from her spot on his bed, knitting her brows like she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"What's what?"

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Felicity, I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?"

She bit her lip, staying quiet as she thought about how she was going to respond. He waited patiently, giving her time to think over whatever it was that was on her mind. They were always able to talk to each other about things, and right now was no exception. Finally, she glanced up, and he could sense that this was something much bigger than he'd first thought.

"You know, I thought I was happy with this arrangement, but I'm not," she started, and his heart stopped as he realized that she was saying she was unhappy... _with him_. "I haven't been happy with it for a while. And I didn't want to do anything about it, because I kept hoping that it would get back to being fun. It hasn't, and so now I'm telling you that... I'm not happy with the way things are between us."

He swallowed, feeling like his throat was lined with sandpaper. Everything he'd been worried about for months now was finally happening, and he didn't know what to do about it. This was it. The moment she walked away from him for good, because she realized that she could do so much better for herself. This was really happening, and despite how much time he spent thinking about it, he'd never actually figured out a way to handle it.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he apologized. "I should have noticed."

She nodded, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It's my fault, really. I should have been honest with you instead of letting this go on for weeks with me feeling like this."

_Weeks._

"I knew this couldn't go on forever," he finally said, ignoring the crushing pain in his chest. "We both did."

The room was quiet for several minutes before she finally spoke again.

"Do you remember the night I went out with Larry, and you said that you were glad I wouldn't be seeing him ever again because you didn't want him to cut into your sex time with me?"

"Yeah," he answered, not sure where she was going with that.

She looked down, and a tear slid down her face. "Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"When you said that, was that really why you were happy things didn't work out between me and him?" she clarified.

Something was screaming at him to tell her the truth, that even though they didn't know each other like they do now, he still knew that she was something more than just the sex they'd agreed to only be. Something was yelling at him to just tell her so that she knew. But the louder voices were telling him that if he told her the truth, it would only upset him more because no matter what he said, she was walking away.

"Felicity..." he started, prepared to lie.

"I got asked out a couple weeks ago," she interrupted, and his eyes flashed over to hers, shocked. "A man came into Technology Hut and asked if I'd repair his computer. He had a lot of important documents on there that he was sure he'd lost for good. I recovered all of them for him, and then he asked me out." She paused as his heart squeezed, because although it had been a cover story to keep Tommy from figuring out who she was that night, it was still _their_ story. Her eyes moved up to his, her gaze unwavering. "I said yes."

"You're dating someone?" he asked, needing the confirmation.

She broke eye contact again, nodding. "Yes."

He would have broken into a million pieces if she wasn't sitting on his bed. He'd never known what heartbreak was before, and now, he was experiencing it in its strongest form. And the worst part was, he wasn't even allowed to feel bad about it. Because he'd done this to himself. He knew what he was getting himself into with her, and he knew that one day she'd move on with someone better.

She was ready to move on with this other guy, and it was what she deserved. Knowing her the way that he got to let him see that she was an amazing person. She was beautiful, and smart, and kind, and generous, and everything else in between. And she needed to be happy with someone who could be that with her. There wasn't room for him to be selfish, and so he accepted that.

"Okay," he said, pulling himself together if only until she left for good.

Her eyes jumped over to his. "Okay?"

"Okay," he repeated. "I think it's great that you met someone and that you're enjoying him. I understand why you want to end things between us, and so I'm saying it's okay. It's okay for you to walk away now, Felicity."

He expected her to look happy that she'd gotten off the hook so easy, or relieved that he hadn't made a bigger deal out of it. Or even, at the very least, to look a little sad because whatever time she had spent with him had been fun for her and she was going to miss it. That's why he was so shocked when she looked angry, standing up to come face to face with him.

"So that's it? Nothing has changed from the night I went out with Larry to tonight, when I'm telling you I've been seeing another guy?"

"If you want to go out with him, then you should."

She smiled, but he knew she was far from happy. "Alright then. I will."

"Great."

"Great." She turned around and grabbed her purse, facing him again so fast, he barely had time to react. "And you know what? His name is Dylan. Dylan. Isn't that a strong name, Oliver?"

He clenched his jaw, anger burning through his veins, making his skin itch as he realized what she was implying. He thought back on the conversation they'd had about how the determination of whether or not a name is strong is if it makes that person feel hot to call it out in bed. The very idea of her screaming out this guy's name the way she did with him had his blood boiling with blind jealousy.

Before he could even begin to think of a response to that, she was continuing, shoving passed him to head for his front door. "Consider whatever the hell this was between us over. I hope you have a happy life, Oliver."

He watched her as she left, staring at the door long after she'd gone. He didn't know how to even think knowing that it was over. He was never going to see her again, and it all ended right when he thought things were going so well. Feeling overwhelmed at the fact that he'd lost the only girl he'd ever cared about, he made his way over to his liquor cabinet.

* * *

After that night, things were pretty rough. Oliver drank more than he cared to admit, and the only time he left his house besides work was to pick up more alcohol. He didn't see his family, and he sure as hell didn't go out with his friends. The pre-Felicity version of himself would have lost himself in girls, but not even that was appealing to him.

Not when he'd already had the best.

Two weeks went by with him repeating each day the same way: wake up, go to work, come home, get blind drunk, pass out; until he finally decided that he would go out for something more than to replenish his stash. Tommy had called him on a Sunday, asking him to meet him for drinks at their usual bar. Oliver tired to get out of it, he really did, but Tommy was persistent.

He told Oliver that it had been too long since they'd seen each other, and if he didn't show up at the bar, then he was going to show up at his house. And the last thing Oliver wanted was for Tommy to see how trashed the place was. So he agreed, thinking that they'd have a beer or two, and then he could go back to dealing with his grief by drinking himself into a rut.

Oliver shaved, put on a suit, brushed his teeth, and then headed out to the bar. Tommy was already there when he arrived, calling him over. Oliver approached, exhaling as he talked himself into acting as casual as possible. The less suspicious he came off as, the easier it would be to get out of there.

Tommy smiled at him, clapping him on the back. "Hey, man. How have you been?"

Oliver smiled back, giving a nod. "Good. Work is hectic, but other than that, things have been great. How about you?"

"Honestly, I could have had the shittiest week ever, and it still wouldn't be worse than your's."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. "What?"

"Joey from your office called me about a week ago. He told me that you weren't looking too good. He said that you came into the office smelling like a brewery, and that you looked like you hadn't slept for days. And you know, even then, I didn't think I had anything to worry about. I told him you were probably just dealing with some stress from work, and that you'd be over it in another week tops."

Oliver listened, folding his lips together. "You're right. Work has been tough, but I'll be fine. I know I shouldn't drink so much when I get stressed out, so I'll work on that. You don't need to worry, Tommy. And I'll tell Joey not to worry either."

Tommy nodded like he was believing his load of crap, but when his eyes met Oliver's, he knew that wasn't the case at all. "That might have been able to fool me a couple days ago, but not anymore." And before Oliver could ask him what he meant by that, he gave him all the explanation he needed. "I ran into Felicity last night, at Club Zero."

Oliver's stomach dropped to his knees at the sound of her name, and jealousy burned him from the inside because his best friend had gotten the chance to see her. It was a dumb thing to be bothered by, but he would give anything to be able to see her face again. He was so focused on the thought of seeing her that he didn't even consider what Tommy was trying to get through to him.

"Oliver, she told me what happened between you guys. I just went over to say hi, and asked how you were doing because we hadn't talked in a while. She told me that you guys had ended things two weeks ago, and she was surprised I didn't already know about it." He paused, locking his jaw. "Why didn't I know about it Oliver?"

"It wasn't a big deal."

Tommy scoffed. "Bullshit."

Oliver could feel the rage bubbling up inside of him, and decided to just let it explode. "What do you want me to say, Tommy?" he demanded. "Do you want me to tell you that she left me because she met some other guy who could give her more than just sex? Do you want me to tell you about how I hardly get any sleep if I'm not blind drunk because all I can think about is all the nights we spent together in that room? Or do you want me to tell you about how I don't know how I'm going to survive without her? Because, if you want, I can tell you all about that."

Tommy looked down, shaking his head. "You love her."

Oliver stared at him, opening and shutting his mouth as he thought of what to say. "It wasn't like that."

"Who are you kidding, Oliver? From the moment you met her, you knew she was different. You guys saw each other for months, and you fell for her, man. You love her, and that's why her walking away hurts so bad. That's why you can't sleep without getting drunk. That's why you don't know how you're going to survive without her."

He swallowed, rubbing his face as the realization of how true Tommy's words really were sunk in. "Well, you know what? You're right, and it's too late. She's with someone else now. I screwed it all up. But the thing is, she was going to walk away no matter what I said because she was never interested in anything more than sex with me."

"That's a lie and we both know it," Tommy denied. "She fell in love with you, too. When I saw her last night, she looked miserable, Oliver. Her friends were trying to get her to lighten up and have fun, but all she wanted to do was sit there and drink. Does that sound like someone who wasn't bothered by the ending of whatever it was between you guys? Does that sound like someone who is coping?"

Oliver shook his head, refusing to believe that he was the reason Felicity was upset. "It's not me. If she looked sad, then it has to be something else. Maybe it's that other guy. Maybe he acted like a dick to her, and she was waiting until he called or texted to apologize."

Tommy sighed, licking his lips. "Okay, well even if you're right, and she was really upset because of something this other guy did, that still doesn't change the fact that you need to tell her how you feel. You need to tell her that you love her, because if you don't, you'll spend the rest of your life hating yourself for it, and you'll never move on. You need to tell her, Oliver. While you still have the chance."

"I wouldn't even know what to say," he swallowed, looking away to avoid facing the truth in Tommy's advice. "I've never... I've never felt this way about someone before. I don't even know what I would tell her."

"You'll know when you get there. You just have to go. Go to her apartment, tell her how you feel, and then leave if she doesn't respond in a way that lets you know she feels the same. I promise you, you'll feel better just getting it off your chest."

Oliver let everything from this conversation process for what felt like hours, and then nodded in conclusion, accepting what he would have to do. "Okay, you're right. I'll tell her. I'll head over there right now and I'll... I'll tell her. I'll tell her everything, and then I'll leave."

"I'm really proud of you, Oliver. You're going to be okay. If things don't go the way you want them to, then it'll be okay. No matter what happens, you'll survive this. You need to keep that in mind the entire time you're over there. Good luck," Tommy said, giving him a pat on the back.

Oliver smiled at his best friend, who cared so much about him, and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Tommy. You've been a better friend than I deserve. And I don't know how I could ever repay you for it."

"Go," Tommy ordered, grinning. "Text me if you want to meet up afterwards. I'll get drunk with you tonight, buddy."

And then Oliver was out the door, rushing to his car, his mind switching into autopilot as it drove the route to Felicity's apartment, the one he'd grown quite familiar making the journey to. Just like the first day he showed up there, he lingered outside her door when he arrived, nervous as hell, and not sure about what he was going to say.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he knocked, wiping his hands on his pants as he tried to settle his nerves. He started to pace, scratching the top of his head while his mind raced with all the million ways he could start this conversation. Then the door opened, and he felt his heart leap, his gaze shooting towards it.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked, treating him with an anger she never had before.

He licked his lips, approaching the door cautiously. "Hi, Caitlin. Is Felicity here?"

"Why should I let you in?"

He sighed, closing his eyes to remain calm, because he did not come all this way to leave before he even got the chance to see Felicity. "Please. I just want to talk to her. I have... some things she should know." He paused, adding for emphasis, "It's important."

Caitlin didn't move or speak for several seconds, and he almost thought she was going to slam the door on his face. But then she stepped back, opening the door so that he could step through. He sighed in relief, walking inside and turning to her with a gracious smile.

"I just got a home a few minutes ago, but her car is here, so I know she's probably in her room," Caitlin said, still coming off as upset with him. "Just make sure you knock before going in. She had Dylan over the last time, and I had to learn that for myself the hard way."

Oliver felt like someone had punched him in gut as hard as they possibly could at the confirmation that Felicity was sleeping with someone else. Caitlin walked away as though she hadn't just destroyed him, going into her room and shutting the door closed behind her. Oliver gathered himself, deciding that he would think about this all later, when he was back at home.

He walked up to the room he'd spent many nights in, being the happiest he'd ever been, and knocked. He tapped his foot as he waited for her to answer, feeling like his chest was about to explode with the amount of anxiety he was experiencing. It didn't help that his brain decided to give him the idea that she might not be alone in there right now.

And if she wasn't, he didn't know how he'd ever recover from seeing that.

Finally, after what felt like forever, her door opened, and she was talking, her head turned to the side as she focused on something in her room.

"Caitlin, I told you I-"

She paused mid-sentence, locking eyes with him. Oliver's entire world stopped as he stared at her, drinking her all in. She looked even better than he remembered. She had on those shorts she wore the first time he came over, with the black concert-tee he'd loved to see her in. Her hair was tied back loosely, and she didn't have any makeup on.

She was stunning.

"Hey," he murmured, his voice almost inaudible. "Can we talk?"

Slowly, she nodded, opening up her bedroom door more. "Um, yeah. Sure. Come in."

Oliver nodded in thanks, entering the room he'd come to love being in and had grown so familiar with. All the things he'd admired the times he'd been there in the past caught his attention, making this even harder to accept. He swallowed, pushing away all that pain to deal with later. Right now, he had something important to take care of.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, watching as she closed the door, crossing her arms over her chest when she turned to face him.

"Fine," she answered, keeping it short. "You?"

He shrugged, glancing down. "I've been better." When he looked up again, he couldn't help but stare, overwhelmed by her beauty. "It's, um, good to see you again. You look great."

She sighed in impatience, shaking her head. "Oliver, why did you come here?"

"Right, well I- I mean, I just wanted to get something off my chest. You and I had something going for a while there, and I think there was a lot we didn't talk about. There was a lot of things we _should_ have talked about." He paused, gathering his courage. "When we first met, Felicity, I was nowhere near ready for a relationship. I mean, you know how I was. I acted like a jerk that first night. And then we met again, and we decided to enter into this purely-sexual relationship. What we had was easy and fun.

"But then I started to look forward to other things besides the sex, like talking to you about your day, or feeling you fall asleep in my arms. At some point, I realized that I've fallen in love with you. And I know I screwed things up, but I guess I just came here because I knew I was going to regret it the rest of my life if I didn't tell you. I needed you to know that you changed my life." He paused, staring into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Felicity Smoak, and quite frankly, I don't know how anyone who spends more than thirty seconds with you wouldn't be."

The room was silent as he waited for her to speak, forcing him to accept that she wasn't obligated to respond to him. He was here to tell her he was in love with her, and he'd done that. Now, it was time for him to leave, because he'd already invaded her boundaries enough. Looking at her for the last time, he gave her a sad smile, reaching for her door.

"Oliver?" she whispered, and he turned around, his heart in his throat and his hand on the doorknob. "I lied to you."

He froze, feeling weighted down by the endless list of things she could have lied to him about. "You did?"

"I never dated Dylan."

"What? But Caitlin- She just said that you were-"

"She knew I told you I was, and she was probably trying to upset you." Felicity glanced away from him, wiping her eyes. "After you spent the night here for the first time, I couldn't deny the fact that... that I'd fallen in love with you, too. But I wasn't sure if you saw me that way, and so I forced myself not to say or do anything about it. Then one day, I couldn't do it anymore. It was hurting me more not to tell you that you're all I think about. So I told you I was dating someone, because I wanted to see if you'd react in a way that would show me you felt more too."

"Felicity... I just wanted you to be happy," he explained. "That's why I told you to do it."

"I could have. Dylan does exist, and he did come into my job to have me fix his computer. But when he asked me out, I didn't say yes." She stared at him, and he met her gaze, feeling the energy in the room as though it were palpable. "I didn't say yes because you're the only one I want."

He didn't waste another second not being with her. His mouth landed on her lips as his body collided with hers, knocking the breath from the both of them. His hands held her face, needing to be as close to her as possible, unlike any other person he'd ever encountered. Her arms banded tightly around his neck, keeping him just as near.

He could feel her everywhere. Her hands were in his hair, and on his back, and under his shirt. He could feel her under his skin, making him burn from the inside out with a passion and ferocity that he only ever felt with her. She made him lose all rational thought, to the point where he was panting her name out, clinging onto her with everything he had.

She pulled away from his lips, despite his best efforts to prevent that, opening her eyes and scraping her nails along the front of his t-shirt. "Oliver," she breathed, swallowing heavily the moment his eyes opened into hers. "Oliver, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too," he said, saying it with more confidence than any other thing in his entire life, although he had not even the slightest clue as to what to do from here. "We just need- I think we should-"

"Kiss?" she suggested, seeming to be exactly where he was at the moment.

He nodded, bringing his lips down to hers and letting them brush over each other, not yet making that connection. "Kiss... and other things."

"Other things," she repeated, setting a hand on the back of his neck, and closing her eyes. "I agree. Doing other things sounds _really_ good right now."

He pressed their lips together, unable to resist for even another moment. She moaned into the kiss, making him melt into her further, sneaking his hands up underneath her shirt, needing it to come off so that he could feel the smooth skin underneath. Her mind was where his was, and he knew that the moment she lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it off to the side.

His hands immediately wrapped around her, feeling as much naked skin as he could. He pulled his shirt off as well, and her hands fell to his pants, indicating that she wanted - no, _needed_ \- him as badly as he did her. Helping her out, he stepped out of his jeans, feeling an instant relief at the loss of confinement, placing his hands on her hips to remove her shorts.

Gently, he tugged down her shorts, while she simultaneously unhooked her bra. He wrapped his arms around her back, softly bringing her onto the bed with him. He moved so that he was hovering over her, feeling his eyes flutter closed when she tucked her hand in his boxers, gripping him in her small fist. Her touch always felt better than anyone else's, and it was as though he hadn't felt it in years.

"Oh god," he groaned, his head hanging as she stroked him, her other hand in his hair, running back and forth through it comfortingly.

He slipped out of his boxers before she could get him to lose it before he'd even been inside of her, reaching for her panties to do the same thing. He hadn't touched her in days, and he wasn't about to waste anymore time than he already had by not appreciating the woman in his arms. She hummed against his lips when he pushed his hips against hers, and he clenched his teeth when her hand found him again.

"I want you," she whispered, sending chills down his spine instantaneously.

He looked down at her, his breathing and mind eradicated all because of her. "I want you too. All I've ever wanted is you, Felicity. From the first time I saw you walk into Club Zero, I knew that you were going to be the one to change it all. Even if I didn't realize it at the time, deep down I always knew."

She reached up to kiss him, using her other hand to guide him into her. He took over once he was positioned right where he needed to be, feeling his entire world stand still just like it always did when he was with Felicity this way, his eyes refusing to leave the heat and comfort of hers.

And for hours, they continued on like that, lost in each other in every sense of the word. It was more than just sex, and that went without saying. It was a connection they both felt from deep within, a symbol of how truly and completely in love with each other they were. And when they finally took a break from making love, he held her in his arms, keeping her close to him as much as possible.

"You're so great," he sighed contentedly, and she rolled over so that she could see his face. "I can't believe that this is real. I can't believe that you're really here, in my arms."

She smiled, staring at his chest as her skin flushed just enough for him to know she was embarrassed by the compliment. "I can't believe it either. Who could have ever predicted I'd fall in love with my first one night stand?"

He chuckled. "And who could have ever predicted I'd fall in love with someone at all?"

He stayed quiet, really letting that sink in. He'd fallen in love with someone. If there was one thing he never saw himself doing, it was that. A million things had to lead to him meeting Felicity, but he was sure it was all meant to be. He was destined to meet her, so that she could change his life.

"So... what happens next?" she finally asked, looking into his eyes.

He gazed upwards, considering her question and all the different answers he could give her. "How about a date?"

A smile stretched across her face instantly as she nodded, indicating to him that he'd made the right call. "A date. That sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the ending! Let me know your thoughts! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review! Thank you :)


End file.
